Spartans of Death among Angels and Dragons
by Tony516
Summary: 3 Spartans from 3 generations are sent to an unknown world, stepping into a world of hatred and segregation they find themselves like wolves among dogs. Having shared similar lifestyles with the Norma they wind up aiding in their fight but this goes far beyond the fabrics of reality and something is pulling the strings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Death, what is Death? Where does it come from? It's been said that Death has existed since time began. Is Death a being able to manipulate life in a way that sees him as a reaper of souls? Or is Death formless entity on a vast void where only the dead meet their judgement? No one knows until they're the ones knocking on his very door.

SPARTANs, denoting back to ancient greek these soldiers were trained as children to the very best they were made to be. During augmentation many of them would became crippled or wind up dead but those that were lucky made a name for SPARTANs. Over countless engagements SPARTANs would continue to make a name from themselves for their duties as the defenders of all her colonies. Despite having the worst odds they would continue to do their duty as soldiers whatever the cost 'til the day they died.

SPARTANs didn't fear Death nor did they embrace it, to keep morale the Office of Naval Intelligence would make it so that SPARTANs were to be listed as either MIA or WIA and never KIA; _SPARTANs Never die_. Rest assured Death has it's own plans for the SPARTANs or anyone labelled with such a well-known title.

 **Harvest, 2527**

A single SPARTAN and a single Marine just survived a side explosion of a Plasma Grenade while driving an M12 Warthog over a bridge and now is running towards a designated LZ which happens to be surrounded by Covenant forces. The SPARTAN donned on a red modified version of the MJOLNIR Mark IV power armor outfitted for CQB Combat.

As the duo would continue to proceed to the LZ while a D77TC Pelican that was their extraction provided covering fire until they were close enough for it to land and have them hop on before things escalated.

Things took a different turn when a Sangheili Elite jumped seemingly out of nowhere with a Needler and fired towards the duo. The SPARTAN noticed him beforehand and could only react by pushing the Marine out of the way boosting him out of the way towards the bay of the Pelican.

The SPARTAN's armor was pierced and impaled by the pink spikes shot by the Needler and fell back, "Daisy!" A Marine called from the Pelican's bay as the Marine with the SPARTAN climbed aboard.

Turning around and realizing what happened the Marine shouted, "Chief!" He called as the SPARTAN identified as Daisy fell. Landing on her back the SPARTAN's CQB helmet was knocked off upon impact and rolled a couple feet away.

The same Elite dropped it's needler and drew an Energy Sword preparing to finish the SPARTAN with honor. Just as the Elite towered over Daisy's body pulling back it's arm for a hard thrust the marine that called "Daisy!" fired upon he Elite in short controlled bursts. The impacts of the burst forced the Elite back a couple steps until the force unwittingly pushed the Elite over the railing of the bridge.

"I'm coming, stay right there." The Marine stated hopping off but before he could start moving Daisy sat up right and pulled the remaining Needler Spike out of her chest.

"There's no time, Go Ralph!" Daisy said wincing in pain, "Get that ship out of here now!" She ordered. Her body began feeling heavy to even stand and her strength draining away.

Without a second thought the Marine Ralph hopped back on the Pelican and continued providing covering fire. Things became worst as Elites arrived holding Fuel Rod Cannons and began firing at the Pelican.

Using what's left of her strength Daisy rolled over to her back drawing her M6D magnum and provided covering fire of her own. Although she managed the kill a couple the Pelican couldn't take the heavy Fuel Rod fire and was eventually destroyed. She gasped as the Pelican exploded letting her know that she failed.

The shockwave sent from the exploding Pelican blew Daisy back rolling over a few feet. Looking up at the open sky she was reminded of her time on Reach with the rest of her SPARTAN family.

To weak to move her consciousness faded and took her last breath dying of her wounds. In the aftermath of the battle Daisy was left on the bridge lifeless, a grim reminder that even the very best can fall.

Stepping over from the direction of the exploded Pelican a figure walked clad in Advanced Armor of the highest kind. It donned on a metallic cloak with a hood and draped over the armor adding a menacing look.

Towering over Daisy and staring into her lifeless eyes it knelt down beside her and waved it's hand over her eyes shutting them, "Death is not your destiny, delicate flower." It said a soft monotoned voice sounding with little to no emotion.

 **Reach, 2552**

"Noble Leader, seek immediate medical attention." The voice of an automated AI sounded through the D77's intercom system, "Noble Leader, please respond."

Within the Pelican were two SPARTANs, their mission; deliver a invaluable package to a _Halcyon-Class_ Cruiser docked in a shipyard. One of them had a plain grey color scheme and climbed over to the cockpit.

As he got closer plasma fire shot in from the rear of the dropship by pursuing enemy aircraft. The other SPARTAN loaded an M319 individual grenade launcher and fired at the aircraft. A small explosion bursted an EMP that disabled the aircraft causing it to fly into the other aircraft destroying them both.

Though the shots were at random one of them struck the pilot's side as the SPARTAN reached the pilot, "Please respond Sierra Two-Five-Nine." The AI sounded again as the Pilot dropped what appeared to be a SPARTAN helmet to his side, "You are alarming me." Though it expressed emotionless it spoke with concern.

"Not sure how long she's gonna stay together. Sky's are jammed up anyway. Gotta get you off her Lieutenant." The pilot, another SPARTAN explained clearly. Because of the hit to his side he had blood run down the side of his mouth

"Sir..." ; "You don't want to hear it. Get the package to the autumn." The grey SPARTAN lieutenant sounded but was interrupted by the pilot SPARTAN and ordered.

"Done." The lieutenant acknowledged the order without hesitation

"Not yet it's not." The Pilot remarked. He took a glance back, "Emile go with him, it's a ground game now." He told the badass looking SPARTAN who dropped the Grenade Launcher.

"It's been an honor sir." Emile acknowledged and pumped his chest with a closed fist in respect.

"Like wise!" Carter responded, "I'll do what I can to drew their fire. Six, that AI chose you, she made the right choice." He said acknowledging the AI's choice. The Lieutenant made his way to the rear of the Pelican along side Emile. Both of them stood close to each other ready to jump. Carter held up his hand with three fingers and counted down. Once all three were closed he responded, "On my mark, Mark!" He said pumping his fist down. The two SPARTAN IIIs hopped off and slid nicely down a canyon as Carter flew off and several more Banshees followed pursuit.

From there on Carter would continue to draw enemy aircraft away from Noble 3 and 4 enroute towards the docked cruiser. When he could he would provide air support with a quick gun run over the area, "Noble Leader, Please withdraw from the area." The voice of the AI sounded again.

"Don't wanna hear it Dot" Carter finally responded to the AI.

"What is it you are trying to prove? I advise you to withdraw immediately." The AI identified as Dot stated with full concern.

Carter didn't respond, he couldn't. He simply took a deep sigh and continued to fly until be noticed a four legged platform; a Scarab loaded for bear in the way of the rest of Noble team's way, "Noble, you got a..." He said but paused feeling a sudden pain to his side, "...situation."

As Carter finished the Scarab "Motherf..." Emile trailed a curse, "We can get passed it sir." He said with confidence in his skills as a SPARTAN

Expecting a response like that from Emile, Carter sighed, "No you can't, not without help."

"Commander." Emile called, "You don't have the firepower." He responded as Carter flew over doing a quick gun run over the Scarab catching it's attention and coming back around.

"I've got the mass." Carter told Emile.

"Solid copy." Emile acknowledged. Knowing what he meant by that there was no objecting to it, "Hit 'em hard boss." He commented in sincere respect.

As Carter align himself with the Scarab he spoke his final words, "You're on your own Noble, Carter out." He told them before having the D77 slam into the Scarab's chassis.

Upon receiving the force the Scarab recoiled back and attempted to regain its balance but completely had it's energy drained and quickly lost all power eventually slipping down the canyon it had stood on. No one, could've survived that, no even the Covenant.

As the Scarab slid down the canyon a figure stood not far off watching the events that just unfolded, "SPARTANs never die, Noble One." It said speaking out of context for his actions and also his title. With a quick wave of his hand the figure dematerialized in particles and disappeared.

 **Ealen IV, 2558**

Peace talks between the Humans, the Jiralhanae and the Sangheili went awry when Covenant Remnant decided to interrupt on the undisclosed meeting in attempt to spark an all out war. Although the things haven't looked up for the delegates attending the meeting they managed to pull through. After getting each of the delegates to safety they were faced with another problem. In order to fly off the rock safely someone needs to stay behind and provide cover fire from an AA.

Unfortunately, it happen to be a SPARTAN IV named Paul DeMarco. As the delegates flew off DeMarco targeted any Banshee attempting to tail the delegate aircraft. Things were doing well until the AA battery was beginning to fall apart but that didn't detest DeMarco in any way.

" _DeMarco! We've got a bird on our six, Deal with it_." The voice of Commander Sarah Palmer sounded via radio.

Paul redirected the battery towards the pursuing aircraft and fired. The rounds from the battery darted towards the aircraft, the majority of them missed but ine struck the tail causing it to do a nose dive into he mountain terrain below, "Got 'em Commander." He announced. The console of the battery exploded in front of DeMarco sending bits of shrapnel into his face and also dropping him to he floor.

Recovering from the blast he stood up dazed from the shockwave and shook it off ignoring the fact he bled from the side of the head. Ears still ringing he looked at the console knowing it was now inoperable.

His radio sounded with a voice, " _DeMarco, It's Hong! You got in coming, get out of there_!" It explained with concern. DeMarco didn't hesitate but sighed deeply.

He turned around noticing a Banshee slowly approaching the battery, "Actually..." DeMarco trailed, "I'm good where I am." He replied with a smirk and pulled put a detonator. He had planned to destroy the battery once he was done with it and find a way from the planet but how far would he get?

Nonetheless he knew time was running short as the Banshee drew closer and closer. All DeMarco would have to do is detonate the charges and level the area killing the Covenant forces on foot nearby.

He let out a chuckle, "I'm ready to die when you are." He said as if speaking to he Pilot of the Banshee. Without a moment's haste he pressed the detonator's button. The entire AA battery lit up in an explosion engulfing anything within a 50 yard radius and blew everything back within a 75 yard radius.

A figure stood watching the flames burn, "May your actions speak louder than the words you spoke, Young Maverick." The figure spoke. Once more it waved it's hand and dematerialized.

 **Unknown Location**

Feeling wave like motions throughout his body Carter A259 drifted awake realizing he wasn't dead and immediately sat up right. Looking around he found himself along a beach head with his DMR sitting next to him dipped in water with a forest behind. Rather than questioning how he got there he simply stood up, took his rifle, and proceeded into the forest.

Walking several feet into the forest he looked to the green and wondered if he somehow was transported to another part of Reach. Stopping he realized that last thing he remembered was slamming into a Covenant Scarab and feeling intense burns before falling unconscious. Shaking his head thinking he was overthinking it he continued onward.

Shooting her eyes open Daisy 023 did a flip easily landing in her feet. Looking around she found herself in a forest of some kind. She wasn't on Harvest she concluded and the forest looked too lush to even be on Harvest. Noticing her MA5B laying where she did and an M6D magnum, she picked them up and began scouting the area to figure out where she was.

Daisy had began wondering where she was and how she got there. Remembering a Pelican exploding and being blown back from the shockwave where she should've died but this was all to confusing for her. Daisy shook her head thinking it was too much to process and she'd ask someone when the opportunity presents itself.

Dangling from high above Paul DeMarco woke in a daze looking downward. He had better nights but this was far from it. He knew better than to panic at a time like this due to his training as an ODST. Looking to see what was suspending him his arms and torso were wrapped in vines much like the ones seen in jungles. He struggled to free himself to get to his MA5D on his back but with no luck.

He sighed in disappointed and realized he should be dead. After doing what he did before his vision went black he knew that should've killed him instantly. Was this all a dream? No, it felt to real for DeMarco and continued to hang until help came along or he figured how to get down himself.

Carter stopped and crouched as an unfamiliar friendly dot appeared on his radar. Though it appeared on top of him he couldn't quite see what was there but when he heard a branch snap he lifted his rifle and fired twice towards the sound. Out from the bushes jumped through a Crimson Suit of Armor lashing out at Carter. Not expecting anything he was caught off guard and slammed to the ground with the Suit on top.

Daisy drew her knife and proceeded to stab the individual that just shot at her but stopped when the person easily grabbed it midway. She loosened her grip as she was now looking at another SPARTAN.

Carter on the other hand felt a bit thrown off seeing another SPARTAN more specifically another II. He leaned up to get a closer look and noticed it was a female, "Another SPARTAN?" He asked aloud getting up from the ground.

Much to Daisy's surprise she got off Carter and slowly began crawling back a few feet. Out of all places she found another SPARTAN but this one's armor looked a bit different from her own, "Are you...a SPARTAN?" She asked curiously that donned on a different variant of MJOLNIR power armor.

Without hesitation the SPARTAN chose to identify himself, "Carter - A259, Noble Leader." He stated lending hand to a fellow SPARTAN.

Daisy regained her composure and politely took his hand allowing her back up on her feet, "Daisy - 023" she responded stoically looking into the visor of the other SPARTAN. Daisy stood at he same height as Carter, no taller, no shorter.

"I don't often run into SPARTAN IIs." Carter admitted. The last time he ran into a SPARTAN II was Jorge - 052.

Immediately processed what he just said she answered with a stunned expression, "I'm sorry what?" Looking at the SPARTAN III, she confirmed the different armor configuration but still it was unbelievable, ' _How could Halsey replace us?_ ' She thought feeling betrayed. She trusted Halsey, even after Daisy deserted the Reach facility.

Carter pause glaring through his visor with a pause, "You have got to be joking." He said standing in disbelief. He knew there were SPARTANs before the SPARTAN III program but those died before the SPARTAN III program, be wondered if this was one of those SPARTANs.

Daisy let out a self-relieving sigh, "I don't have time for jokes." She told him bluntly completely recuperated her composure.

Carter understood and nodded, "Very well, I'm a SPARTAN III." He explained in short. Daisy was still trying to process that Halsey would allow another SPARTAN program.

Without hesitation or a moments pause Daisy asked, "There were more?" She held a distaste hidden within the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, there were." Carter replied knowing she had a motive. Though he didn't have a particular way of handling this situation so he refrained from answering.

"For crying out loud; Can either of you get me down from here?" A voice sounded from above the two SPARTANs.

The two looked to their radar then looked up. There, tangled in vines appeared to be another SPARTAN with a much more different variant than he other two. His armor looked more detailed and surprisingly more futuristic.

"Is he with you?" Daisy asked Carter turning to him.

"He is now." Carter replied looking down to his rifle and lifted it towards DeMarco.

DeMarco didn't flinch and tremble. He was to far up to even be cut down and the only option was to shoot him down. He waited patiently for the SPARTAN III to take his shots but if any of them struck DeMarco he'd kill him. Carter rang 3 consecutive shots, each round ripped the vines apart letting DeMarco loose. He weight of his armor dropped him down after a brief pause.

"Thanks..." DeMarco said landing on his feet. He looked to the two and realized there were SPARTANs, "I must be having a bad dream right now." He stated shaking his head.

Carter and Daisy exchanged looks, "What makes you say that?" Carter asked turning back to DeMarco as Daisy did the same.

"I'm standing in front of a SPARTAN II and a SPARTAN III. Both of them look like they just got dropped off for combat." He explained inspecting to two. During his training as a SPARTAN IV he took notice of how each SPARTAN generation wore the same if not similar armor.

"And you are?" Daisy asked the DeMarco curiously.

"SPARTAN Paul DeMarco." He replied without hesitation. Being a ladies man how could he not answer Daisy's question.

"SPARTAN?" Daisy stated taking a minor step back. She looked to Carter then to DeMarco stunned in disbelief.

"That's right miss, SPARTAN IV at your service." DeMarco acknowledged with a nod. He knew how SPARTAN women were since Palmer so he decided to use tact if he were to try his odds.

Carter looked to Daisy and DeMarco back and fourth trying to process what's happening, "What's going on here?" He asked the other two.

"I was going to ask you the same question." DeMarco said turning to Carter.

Before he could answer the bushes nearby began rustling.

"Did you hear that?" Daisy asked turning towards the sound lifting her MA5B.

"Something's coming." DeMarco replied drawing his MA5D also pointing at the direction of the sound.

Carter lifted his DMR and slowly began approaching the bushes. Out of the blue a pinkish reptile-like creature hopped out roaring. It threw it's head towards Carter for a bite but Carter reacted with a swing of his rifle. The impact blew the creature back a bit.

"What is that?!" DeMarco shouted. He and Daisy shouldered their weapons fingers on the trigger.

"Something hostile, Engage!" Carter replied and ordered.

The 3 SPARTANs began firing at the creature. Daisy and DeMarco fired in short controlled bursts taking turns and Carter just kept popping round after round into the creature.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Not bad for a start but the first chapter and/or summary doesn't sell the story.**

 **I have plans to kinda connect the two stories but seeing how this anime a lot smaller than Bleach or Naruto the updates will be longer than usual. I don't expect to go far with his but I'll do what I can.**

 **Also who or what is that figure mentioned in the story? That is for me to know and for you to find out.**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Spartans of Death among Angels and Dragons**

 **A chance meeting  
**

' _The Light of Mana, the ability to interact with the world around the person using it. It is the next step in human evolution. Those born with it have the luxury of an easy life but those born without it are instinctively violent anti-social monsters. These people are called Norma and segregated from society never to be heard from again...'_ The voice of a young girl spoke to herself in reminiscence. She opened her eyes and found herself in a fetal position sitting on a beach head. Her blonde stylish bob-cut swayed as the wind blew through her hair. She also donned on a blueish catsuit revealing her inner thighs, stomach, and back. She looked to her left and remember where she was.

A young male with dark brown hair worked on a large humanoid machine resting on the beach for quite some time. Despite his youthful look he knew what he was doing in repairing the machine to full capacity. The girl smiled, gratefully he knew what he was doing otherwise she'd be stuck there.

"Repairs shouldn't take much longer." The male said not taking his eyes of his work.

Between meeting the male in a huge misunderstanding situation by waking up next to him tied to a bed and having mishaps by having his face near her crouch multiply times, she was grateful for the things he did in the short time they knew each other, "Thank you Tusk." She told him getting up and walking over.

"Don't mention it, It's the least I can do since..." Tusk trailed off upon hearing a gun cock before finishing his sentence, "...since our misunderstandings."

She holstered her weapon and reassured him with a chuckle.

She sat down beside him and watched as he worked. Tusk would continue to loosen and tighten bolts while cleaning some parts of the mechanical machine. He stopped and brushed his forearm across his forehead wiping the sweat off until the sounds of rapid gunfire erupted from the forest.

The blonde girl stood up unholstering her weapon. Tusk on the other hand dug into the cockpit of the machine and pulled out an assault rifle. The blonde immediately swapped weapons with Tusk giving him the pistol, "What was that?" Tusk asked.

"Maybe it's a search party." The blonde replied. Having crashed into the water with the machine it's possible that her colleagues sent a search and rescue team but what struck out as odd was the sound of the gunfire. It wasn't like anything she heard before, "Let's go check it out."

"Are you sure about this?" Tusk asked with concern. Having been in the area long enough there was no telling what that sound could be from. Nonetheless if she was intending on going there was no room for protesting although she knew how to take care of herself and having an extra hand would help.

The Blonde gripped her rifle and proceeded into the forest. She wasn't taking any chances because recently she was bite by a poisonous snake in the inner thigh and had Tusk suck it out. The thought of it infuriated the girl who gritted her teeth gripped her rifle tighter. Tusk wasn't far behind.

 **Deeper in the Forest,** **SPARTAN Location**

"So what do you think it is?" Carter asked looking down upon the fallen creature at his feet. The creature laid flat on it's belly in a pool of it's own blood with hole out it's back from the shots of MA5 rifles and a DMR.

"It looks like a dragon." DeMarco replied having kelt down beside it's head poking it with the end of his rifle's barrel.

"Dragon?" Daisy stated. She wasn't sure if she heard the word right and wanted confirmation. She stood furthest away also keeping an eye on their six.

"Or a massive lizard with wings." DeMarco commented jokingly. Daisy shook her head and shouldered her weapon making sure there wasn't any more surprises.

"It's probably indigenous here." Carter said looking at the structure of the creature. Reach had some indigenous creatures of it's own, "Do either of you know what Planet we're on?" He then asked the two other SPARTANs.

Daisy glanced back towards Carter and shook her head before looking back to cover their six.

"If I had to guess I'd say we're on earth. Probably in the lower hemisphere below the equator." DeMarco explained standing up and looking up the sky then the surrounding area.

"You know that much off by heart?" Daisy asked slightly turning her head. Judging by her tone she was either being sarcastic or irritating.

DeMarco let out a small chuckle, "Miss, I was in Rio De Janeiro. Trust me, I've been to a lot of Planets and none of them come as close as the forests on earth." He explained with pride. During his time as an ODST, DeMarco spent most of his time dropping in on dozens of planets and enjoyed his time in Rio De Janeiro after the New Phoenix incident as a SPARTAN IV.

Carter glanced up at the sky, "So we could be in South America?" He said. Though he wasn't personally on Earth he had studied the planet during his SPARTAN training.

"Probably." DeMarco answered.

Daisy lowered her weapon and walked over to the other SPARTANs, "That doesn't explain the Dragon here on Earth?" She said stopping at the foot of the dead creature.

DeMarco looked towards the red SPARTAN, "I though you knew the answer?" He responded.

Daisy scoffed at his response, ' _Who does he think he is?_ ' She mentally asked herself.

"We're wasting time talking rather than moving out." Carter butted in before thing escalated to the point where the two would try to kill each other. That was the last thing Carter wanted.

Daisy turned to Carter and nodded, "Right let's move." She said.

"You put you in charge." DeMarco asked turning to the blue SPARTAN.

"Unless you're above the rank of Commander, I don't see why you shouldn't take the lead." Carter responded stepping in DeMarco's face close enough to see a reflection in the slit line of the SOLDIER variant's visor.

DeMarco felt like he was hit with a brick and immediately back down, "Lead the way." He calmly said. DeMarco was a squad leader before but Carter was something else, he got the sense of a strong-will determined leader with a lot of experience behind him. The last SPARTAN Commander he knew was Sarah Palmer and she was a bit of a buzzkill but Carter seemed to be more relaxed somehow. DeMarco was relieved he didn't have to lead for a change and followed Carter's lead with Daisy behind them covering their six.

As they left, two individuals came by in another direction. The Blonde girl stopped upon seeing the Dragon dead, "A Scuna-class DRAGON?"

"Ange, wait up." Tusk called finally catching up and stood beside her, "a DRAGON?" He stated looking down to the dead creature.

"It looks like it's been killed." the blonde stated inspecting the wounds on the DRAGON.

Tusk knelt down also inspecting the wounds of the DRAGON, "Maybe it was the rescue party." He said standing up.

"Could be." The blonde stated. She turned to her left and noticed several deep pockets in the soil perfectly spaced out for foot prints, "Boot prints?" She asked herself taking a closer look of the prints.

"Those prints are too big." Tusk responded as the blonde place her hand close by the print. The prints themselves were twice as big as normal boots, "Maybe we should leave." He said cautiously.

Realizing they weren't normal sized boot prints she stood up and understood his caution. She turned to face him and nodded, "Right." Rather than finding out what made those print they proceeded back towards the beach head.

 **Beachhead**

"What is that?" SPARTAN DeMarco asked aloud standing next to a large mechanical humanoid machine rest peacefully on the beach.

"Looks like some kind mech unit." Carter replied noticing the cockpit of the machine. He took notice of the toolbox next to an open compartment leading to the internal machinery.

"Is it Covenant?" Daisy asked walking closer to the head of the machine. She stopped and turned to the other two SPARTANs waiting for a reply.

DeMarco and Carter both turned to each other as if they exchanged looks but their helmets were blocking their expressions but the gestures said otherwise. Turning back to Daisy, DeMarco stepped forward.

"The structural design looks to sharp to be Covenant and there is too much plating detail. Imma take a guess and say this is Forerunner." DeMarco explained. Despite having next to little to no knowledge on the forerunner, his travels as a SPARTAN made up for it especially being on board the UNSC Infinity.

Daisy and Carter then shared looks with each other. They two then turned to DeMarco, "Forerunner?" Daisy stated questionably.

Underneath DeMarco's Soldier Variant Helmet he rose an eyebrow in question,"You're joking right?" He said aloud with a scoff

"Now isn't the time for jokes." Carter recited.

DeMarco let out an irritated sigh, "The Forerunner is...was an ancient civilization a long ass time ago an-" ; "Something's just over." Daisy interrupted DeMarco before lifting her MA5B assault rifle. DeMarco hoped they were listening and might want to ask more later but there were more pressing matters.

What a appeared to be a white neutral dot on their HUDs they wondered what it could be. However they weren't going to take chances so they proceeded cautiously towards the dot weapons lifted and just beyond some ridges.

" _I am a little tea pot, short and spout. Here is my handle, here is my snout, when I get all stream up, hear me shout..._ " An automated voice sung and hummed. A second sound was heard and it sounded like sputtering and vibrations. The three SPARTANs peaked over the ridge noticing a hovering cubic automatron. It had a blueish like emulating from a front central glass.

"Gr, not good." DeMarco commented gripping his MA5D.

"You know what that thing is?" Carter asked slightly lowering his weapon and turning to DeMarco.

"I'll tell ya later." DeMarco assured him looking back. He knew what that thing was and it could explain why they are where they are now.

"Hmm? Is someone there?" The Automatron turned in the direction of the SPARTANs. DeMarco quickly looked towards the hovering contraption and pulled his trigger. The others followed suit, "Gyah! Proceeding with evasive maneuvers!" The contraption said before spinning around and sputtered away evading the bullets.

The contraption shot up and immediately dropped behind a ridge for cover and played the waiting game, "Come out so we don't have to flank you." DeMarco said aloud. Carter and Daisy look to each other and nodded.

Just as Daisy and Carter slowly flanked around the ridge the contraption sounded, "Activating Sensory Pulse Scan." He stated. The three SPARTANs looked to each other in question still zeroed in on the ridge. Before anything was done a large energetic pulse erupted from the ridge hitting the three SPARTANs.

Carter's and DeMarco's energy shields were drained once the pulse made contact also making hem recoil back but Daisy looked at the two with curiosity.

"Vitality levels normal...bone structure denser than average...neural activity accelerated...oh you _did_ make it. _He_ will be most please." The contraption explained in delight.

"What? Who will be most pleased?" Carter asked brushing off the sudden recoil and regain composure. He lifted his rifle and kept his finger on the trigger.

The contraption hovered upwards looking directly at the SPARTANs, "Why my colleague of course. Allow my to introduce myself Reclaimers, I'm-" ; "Not so fast tin can." He said and was about to introduce himself but DeMarco interrupted it. DeMarco had lowered his weapon down to his side still had his finger on the trigger as his energy shields recharged.

"First we need answers." Carter added also lowering his weapon to his hips.

"Of course Reclaimer, I'm sure you have endless amount of questions but rest assured they will be answered in do time." It explained. It sounded as if it knew what the SPARTANs were going to ask. DeMarco had read the reports of Monitors on various Shield Worlds even though it was classified he still managed to snag a few files regarding the Forerunner and this contraption matched the description and appearance of a Monitor

"Very well, Do you know anything about that machine there?" Carter asked and pointed to the unknown machine on the beach head.

The Monitor Contraption yawed to it's left noticing the machine as well, "Scanning, Scanning..." The Monitor said using an area scanner on the machine, "Mechanical Entity Unknown." It told the SPARTANs.

"Great." DeMarco commented in a dispointed tone. Daisy didn't say much but cautiously watched the monitor scan the machine.

"Odd, but most interesting." The Monitor said still scanning the machine.

"What is?" Carter asked stepping up.

"Although it doesn't register in my data banks; the joints and structural frame appear to have been constructed by...Humans." The Monitor reluctantly said. It wasn't sure how to go about explaining things to the Reclaimers or rather SPARTANs.

The three SPARTANs fell silent and looked amongst each other. They can't read mind but they knew what each other was thinking then they turned to the Monitor ready to ask. It had finished it's scan and waited patiently hovering in place looking at the SPARTANs.

"Is it pilotable?" Carter asked. If it was pilotable then either SPARTAN could use it and get them off wherever they were along with the Monitor so it can start explaining.

"More or less. It requires at least some repairs before it's able to piloted." The Monitor replied.

"So how do we repair it?" DeMarco asked in turn. He knew somethings in repairs since he a few others modified a Covenant Shadow Ground Transport to fly then repairing an unknown machine wasn't bad at all.

"Internal components are damaged and must be repaired as well as making a few adjustments." The Monitor explained, "Two unknown entities approaching behind us." It said shifting up looking ahead behind them.

"Who are they?" One of the two individuals asked. The SPARTANs turned around and immediately lifted their respective weapons towards the two. Upon seeing them, one of them wore a revealing catsuit and was blonde and the other wore a casual shirt and pants who had brown hair.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Daisy stated zeroed in on the Blonde who held the assault rifle and had it pointing back.

The Monitor hovered directly in front of the barrel of Carter's DMR, "Please Reclaimers, I would rather avoid a direct confrontation if possible." It said with concern underneath that monotoned automated voice.

"Are you three looking for me?" The Blonde stated. Despite having an automated thing she was more focused on the three heavily armored SPARTANs.

Just as Carter was about to speak DeMarco spoke before hand, "So what if we are? Maybe we could be doing something completely different." He said sounding catty. The Blonde frowned at his remark and pulled the rifle tighter for better accuracy.

"Reclaimer, I would refrain from using taunting words. You brash attitude will avoid any negotiations in the near future." The Monitor said again with concern.

"Hell, I'll take you on bare handed girly." He stated dropping his MA5D and walked over casually. The Blonde gave the courtesy and allow him to step forward.

Once he reached for a grab the Blonde knocked the arm out of the way and got around him then she booted he back of his knee as hard as she could making him drop to the sande kneeling. The Blonde pulled out his M6 Sidearm and held it towards the back of his head.

"Drop your weapons!" She demanded pressing lightly on the trigger.

"For Christ's sake." DeMarco commented aloud standing up and turning towards the two SPARTANs with the Blonde still holding the gun to the back of his head. Tusk watched quietly as his Blonde compatriot worked.

Carter and Daisy then exchanged looks knowing that SPARTANs would never allowed to be taken prisoner. Having turned back to DeMarco who waited patiently with his arms down and played along. The SPARTAN IV gave the slightest nod which Daisy and Carter knew what it was about and trusted his judgement and played along.

"Drop 'em!" She demanded.

"Alright, you win, for now." Carter said, and just like that Daisy and Carter dropped their weapons to the sand.

DeMarco then spin around knocking loose the M6, grabbed her arm, and pulled her over his back making her flip on to hers. Tusk lifted his sidearm and had it pointed to the SPARTAN's helmet, "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot." He said calmly holding down the Blonde while looking at Tusk.

The Monitor the darted for Tusk, "Exactly my point. Thank the makers we avoided a direct confrontation otherwise _all this_ planning would have been for nothing." It stated stopping a few feet away from Tusk's face. He lowered his weapon when the floating contraption explained the situation.

"Planning?" Tusk said as if he missed something.

"Planning for what?" Carter asked stepping beside the Monitor with his DMR in hands and lowered to his hips.

The Monitor yawed around to face Carter and started orbiting around him like a planet to a sun, "Protocol demands that we follow _his_ instructions in accordance to the plan but now is not the time to reveal such plans until the appropriate time is given. In the mean time I'd take the given time now and get acquainted with each other." It explained stopping after a complete circle. It turned to the Blonde who DeMarco pulled back up on her feet, "I must say you look rather...revealed. To whom I might be referring to?" It asked curiously.

"Ange. My name is Ange." The Blonde introduced yanking her hand away from DeMarco. Already there were some trust issues with the strange bit people, or at least she hoped they were people. To be honest they may as well be robots.

"Pleased to meet you Ange, and your compatriot's name is?" The Monitor responded positively and yawed to face Tusk. Carter, Daisy, and DeMarco stood not far back waiting patiently for the Forerunner Machine to finish.

"Tusk. And you are?" Tusk introduced. It was common courtesy to introduce yourself once the person you met introduced him of herself but in this case the machine would have to do it.

Things just turned weird for everyone. From tall robots to talking machines Ange and Tusk could at least get names, "Irrelevant, My name is of no importance at this point but rest assured you will learn it in time." The Monitor replied. Wether or not this thing had a name it was sure have to explain about _this plan_ much later on.

* * *

 **Flash Notes**

 **Yay! The Forerunner are involved somehow and yet it's only the second chapter. Just want to mention that there are so many Revelations in the story that'll make things wore while. Things you might not expect.**

 **So can you tell me about your thoughts about _the Monitor_ and/or _the Plan_ it mentioned.**


	3. Trust isn't the issue

**Spartans of Death among Angels and Dragons**

 **Trust isn't the Issue**

Sitting around a campfire Carter, Daisy, DeMarco all sat on one side with Ange sitting on the other. Despite having gotten passed the hostile greeting Ange couldn't trust the three large robots regardless of why they were here and that little mechanical thing wasn't making it any easier. Tusk was busy with repairs with that mechanical thing watching over him as he worked.

Ange was kind of hoping with would be just her and Tusk though she wouldn't openly admit it. He was there when she needed help, he was there when she could barely move, he was there when she need someone to talk to but all that, changed when those robots showed up.

Looking deeply into the fire Daisy decided to take off her helmet. Carter and DeMarco watched as she removed her helmet revealing a soft Blonde hair color of neck length. Ange took immediate surprise realizing they weren't robots but rather humans. Maybe it was the armor that made them big and it was all in her head all along but nonetheless she was even more surprise to she how young she was.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting you to be young and blonde." DeMarco commented aloud. He honestly was expecting a brunette underneath that armor judging be the tone of her voice. He couldn't help but try and imagine Daisy without her armor.

Daisy wasn't even going to bother answering or responding. To her; DeMarco was just another trouble soldier much less a SPARTAN who doesn't take his job seriously. Daisy turned to Ange sitting across from her right and noticed her looking back. She couldn't place it or wonder what it was but she could swear she was looking directly into a mirror. Although they looked different from each other, Daisy somehow felt a sense of familiarity emitting from the young red eyed blonde.

Carter then decided to take off his helmet as well. Pulling his helmet away from his head he looked towards the fire as it danced along with the wind. Daisy had taken her gaze off Ange to take a glance at Carter. Not surprised, Daisy turned back to Ange who looked like she had a question but Daisy's stoic facial expression would refrain her from asking.

"Seriously, did ONI actually kidnap children?" DeMarco commented aloud shoot up his arms.

Ange rose her head slightly, ' _Kidnap, children?_ ' She asked herself mentally. She wasn't sure if she heard that right but if she did then whoever these people were, were possibly conscripted by a military much similar to Arzenal. The Military base Ange was affiliated with.

Carter and Daisy look to each other by the question. Both their straight expressions told the answer without words. Ange noticed that reaction, it was understandable but also hard to believe.

DeMarco shook his head already knowing the answer, "Forget I asked." He said taking off his helmet. Underneath that SOLDIER Variant showed a fairly aged man with with a strong bold facial structure which Ange couldn't help but felt slightly attracted. This man may look kind of old but he was handsome in ways only words could describe. Compared to Tusk, DeMarco made him look cute.

Carter and Daisy both watched take off his helmet, "You're probably the _oldest_ SPARTAN here." Carter commented aloud. Daisy let out a slight smirk as she found it humorous.

DeMarco chuckled in response, "Looks can be deceiving." He said. Carter nodded acknowledging his response.

Seeing how young Carter and Daisy were she just had to ask, "How old are you guys?" She stated looking curiously towards the supposed robots that were actually human.

The three SPARTANs turned to Ange with stoic expressions. Despite her negative attitude towards others these armored giants made her feel that she should've kept her mouth shut.

"I'm in my 20s" DeMerco replied first. Daisy and Carter turned to him after his answer, "What?." He said asked directly at Daisy seeing his she looked the youngest. Ange was a bit relieve hearing one of them answered her question.

"Well said, Young Maverick." The automated voice of the Monitor sounded sputtering over from the Machine. Tusk had briefed the Monitor on the mech unit on the beach head. It was a machine called a Para-mail dubbed _Villkiss._

DeMarco bursted out laughing, "I'm starting to like you." He said as the Monitor hovered next to him. Ange would continue to watch curiously the three armored giants conversed with the floating machine.

"Thank you Reclaimer." The Monitor replied acknowledging his statement.

"Yeah don't let it go to your head." DeMarco said turning back to the fire.

"So what do we call you?" Carter asked looking at the Monitor. Since the Monitor appeared Daisy hadn't taken her eyes off of such a contraption, she had never seen such a thing and that had her interested in learning about it.

"You may call me whatever makes you feel comfortable until we decide to reveal ourselves." The Monitor stated hovering around DeMarco to get next to Carter.

"We already know your Forerunner so why do you need to reveal yourself?" DeMarco questioned. Even though they had established that the contraption was Forerunner it still hadn't referred to itself by name but that didn't matter to the SPARTANs.

The Monitor yawed around and began orbiting around DeMarco, "Evidently not, What does it mean to be Forerunner anymore? It was to my understanding that the Forerunner are extinct and the UNSC refers to Forerunner as nothing more than a noun of technology. Just because one is the former, would it make sense to automatically assume one as such? Would you still refer yourselves as UNSC even though they aren't around or that you decided to leave their service and go rogue?" The Monitor explained questionably stopping in front after doing a complete circle. Within that explanation were some truths, would a Soldier still be called a Soldier even though the Soldier had left the service of the military. Ange reluctantly agreed, she was a princess and now a former but would she still refer herself as such? The answer depends on one's perspective

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daisy asked coldly. Her tone stoic dropped to a menacing expression with intent to kill and Ange understood that look. Getting on this one's bad side needed to be avoided whatever the cause.

The Monitor slowly yawed towards Daisy. After a brief pause the Monitor finally answered, "Proof of thought." It replied casually. It quickly yawed to Tusk's direction seeing him flag down the contraption, "Looks as if I am needed." It stated before sputtering towards the Para-mail.

Carter watched the Monitor sputter off before answering, "I second that notion. The UNSC isn't here and maybe they'll never show up-" ; "You can't serious." He said then was interrupted by DeMarco.

"I'm trying to be reasonable here. We can't be sure if the UNSC has a presence on this planet." Carter explained. Daisy and DeMarco couldn't help but somewhat agree to his statement. They can't be sure if the UNSC had a presence on this planet but that definitely caught Ange's attention.

Ange wasn't following anymore, ' _Planet? Are they really from another planet? How could that be? They're human, how could they be from another planet?_ ' Ange's thoughts raced trying to process what she just heard but despited hearing all this she remained claim and collected.

"Even so, it wouldn't seem right if _not_ to call ourselves UNSC given that we are." Daisy responded more casually. From what Ange gathered the one in red armor was more collected and selective in her words compared to the other two.

"Which brings us back to why we're here. Do either of you remember what you were doing before you woke up here?" Carter said before questioning. Ange noticed that this one in navy seemed to be questioning a bit more that the others.

A brief silence fell between them and Ange waited patiently for a response, "I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure I died." DeMarco replied. Wait, did Ange hear that right? Maybe she was just hearing things.

"Same here, Any idea how DeMarco?" Carter asked looking towards him. Ange looked towards the light blue clad in odd looking armor and concluded that this one was DeMarco and he acted more relaxed and casual. Maybe she was hearing the conversation right but didn't show any signs of surprise.

DeMarco gave a quick thought about it, "I was using a Covenant AA battery before I planted enough explosives to level the area around it." He explained nodded to his on explanation. Ange again couldn't follow the conversation as it was surreal to hear though they believed it happened she thought.

"That should've killed you." Carter responded. Ange silently agreed, with enough explosives, that'll kill anybody even if they are in giant armor.

"And yet here I am, what about you blondie?" DeMarco turned to Dasiy questioning her. Blondie wasn't a good enough name to remember, Ange would continue to wait patiently before asking any questions.

"Carter." Daisy called out the Commander avoiding the question for the time being. DeMarco scoffed in response, Ange now knew the navy armored giant's name.

"I crashed into a Scarab by flying a D77 into it so I could but the rest of my team time to complete their objective." Carter explained without hesitation. Once again Ange wasn't following, a Scarab was a large beetle but Carter made it sound like it was massive, then again they sounded like they were from another planet so it was reasonable.

"You serious?" DeMarco stated questionably leaning forward a bit. Carter didn't respond but shot DeMarco a glare telling him he wasn't lying, "You are serious." He said leaning back.

Carter then turned to the blonde in red, "How about you Daisy." He asked. Daisy, a name that precedes one's beauty particularly a female. Ange can understand why her name was Daisy but seeing her in that armor was unfitting to her name she thought.

Daisy fell silent, either from the question or thinking of something to respond with before speaking up, "I died in battle" she said retaining a soft bland tone.

"I think we already covered that but how?" Carter continued to question.

"This is really relevant? We're here now and that's all that really matters and the question I'm asking is why're we here if we died." Daisy explained. She didn't want to answer that question because it seemed irrelevant. As she said, what really matters is why they are there and Ange was once more confused.

"Wait, you all died?" Ange spoke up in question. Again curiosity got the better of her but seeing the three giants stare back at her reminded she should've kept her mouth shut. Ange may have been bold but these three were bolder than her but she couldn't place it.

"Apparently." Carter answered remaining stoic.

"We don't exactly expect you to believe us." DeMarco commented with a relaxed expression.

Daisy on the other hand still held her expression the whole time she had her helmet off with the exception of her scowl recently.

"Success!" The Monitor shouted happily causing everyone to look towards the _Villkiss_ which now had a broadcasted message directly referring to Ange.

" _Ange-san, please respond_." A voice sounded through the Villkiss' communications radio, " _Are you dead? Please tell me if you're dead?_ " The voice of what sounded like a young teenager. This caught the SPARTAN's attention as to how young the girl sounded but her question rose an eyebrow.

Without haste Ange stood up and proceeded to the Villkiss' cockpit with The Monitor hovering back towards the SPARTAN's, "Good news Reclaimers. We may have found transportation off this deserted island." It said with glee.

The SPARTAN's stood up putting back on their helmets and proceeding to where Ange was, "Ange here, I'm alive." She responded with relief hearing a familiar voice. Tusk stood by Ange waiting her to finish when he turned around to thank the Monitor but noticed massive figures in front of him.

" _No way_." The voice responded, " _Ange, is it really you?_ " It asked.

Ange gave a slight smile, "Requesting rescue." She told the voice.

" _R-roger!_ " The voice acknowledged. Ange then turned to the group behind her waiting for her to finish up. It was rather inhuman to see extremely large people but then again, another planet.

"Your robot thing sure knows a lot about technology." Tusk complemented, honestly he wasn't expecting the robot to know much about this type of technology but it learned pretty fast and managed to repair the communications radio manually.

"Why Thank you..." The Monitor acknowledged his statement but trailed off as if he was about to identify him by name, "...Tusk. Odd, but most interesting."

Tusk have him a slight glare at the robot's response, "Don't mention it" he responded casually with a questionable tone. He then turned back around to face Ange. The Three SPARTANs waited patiently for the two to finish their business.

"I'm going back." Ange told Tusk nicely, "I think...it's the only place I have. Besides I have to get them back for what they did." She explained looking at a pair of lingerie underwear covered in exhaust resting in water.

"I see." Tusk responded casually with a smile.

"Thanks. I would've been dead without you." She said grateful that he'd taken care of her when she needed help.

"Your welcome." He responded again casually. He only wanted to do what was expected and the SPARTANs felt that aura when he spoke.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you." Ange admitted pushing her hand against his chest. She then gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her face and jabbed her index finger into his chest, "Listen, Nothing happened between us. You didn't see anything, you didn't do anything, you didn't suck venom out of me. Forget, it, all. Understand." She explained with a threatening tone. Despite hearing how good nurtured he was she still wanted him to forget the misunderstandings they had together.

"Y-yes." Tusk responded submissively. The three SPARTANs felt that they had some kind of thing going on between them even though they barely understood civilian behaviour.

She backed off and gave a smile, "Ange, My name's Ange." She introduced herself again in case he had forget yesterday.

Tusk nodded in acknowledgement, "See you Ange." He said and waved before turning around and leaving into the forest. He passed the SPARTANs giving them a glare of mistrust but the three brushed it off.

Ange would continue watch before he entered the forest, "What a strange person." She said to herself then noticed the three giants and their robot where watching the whole time, "What." She asked sternly.

The three SPARTANs didn't say anything but looked away in response either scanning the area or just to show that they weren't interested. Ange let out a small chuckle, though she didn't personally know them she felt that she was get to know them sooner or later.

"And now for a quiz; Who's still alive after falling?" The sound of a V-22 ripped through the air with the voice from the radio. The SPARTANs felt an urge to point their weapons but that'll only cause complications, "The answer is Ange." The voice said as a girl with short red hair wearing hot pants and a crop jacket waved on. She stopped waving when she noticed the SPARTANs and their little floating robot.

Ange turned back to the SPARTANs, "Relax, they're here for me. I think there's someone you'd like to speak with." She told the giants which Carter nodded acknowledging her statement.

 **Arzenal Base**

"What do you mean picked up a few stragglers?" Officer Emma Bronson asked wanting confirmation. She stood along side another officer surrounded by security personal in the base's hanger leading out onto a landing pad.

"I don't know either but it's important that I speak with them first." The other officer replied. She had a missing arm replaced by a mechanical one. She looked forward seeing Ange and the recovery team but immediately noticed the three large suits of armor along with a floating contraption following behind. This situation needed to be handled with tact.

"Reclaimers, Please refrain from using any hostile impressions. That is not our intention." The Monitor told the SPARTANs. Since the encounter with Ange the Monitor began having skeptical calculations and concluded that the Reclaimers were unpredictable.

"That's the 17th time you told us already." DeMarco commented. Already seeing weapons in hands of over dozens of females he resisted the urge to reach for his MA5D but seeing how most of them were teenagers he refrained from doing so.

"We'll handle it, maintain weapon discipline." Carter commanded. DeMarco and Daisy nodded as he looked back to each two. He was fairly casually to civilians but at the sight of weapons being pointed he would have to resist the urge to draw his weapon but regardless most of them were teenagers. Hell, he fought insurrectionists before that used teens as young as twelve for soldiers so it didn't bother him much.

Daisy in the other took notice how young the security guards were and didn't bother resisting the urge because there were none. At anytime she could draw her weapon and mow down the guards with ease but what will that accomplish? A bunch of dead people and eventually an entire base to fight off? It wasn't worth it given that the three SPARTANs could actually pull it off.

Officer Bronson also noticed how much taller they were compare to the recovery team, "Oh my God, they're huge." She commented in a whisper. Given that their armor looked fairly thick and heavy she concluded that they needed something short of an Anti-Material Rifle to even put a dent in their armor.

"Relax, I'll handle this." The officer assured her advisor. She walked forwards towards the unknown individuals.

"Reclaimers, remain here. This situation needs to be handled in a tactful manner." The Monitor told the SPARTANs who stopped, stood at ease, and let the Monitor hover towards the officer.

"I'm Commander Jill, I'm the head officer in charge here at Arzenal. Might I ask why you've decided to set foot into my base?" The officer introduced and asked sternly. She needed to get the point across that she was in charge and what better way than simply asking in a crude way.

The Monitor stopped in front of Jill, "My Colleagues and I seek refuge." It replied showing no signs of hesitation. It had already predicted that any foreign personal would come across as somewhat hostile but nonetheless it had been asked a question and had to answer it.

"What makes you think I'll let a bunch of robots and their pet onto my base?" Jill asked lighting a cigarette. She looked as if she had better things to do but in truth she was curious as well as the Monitor.

The SPARTANs scanned the area at least seeing 12 teenagers with rifles ready to engage and 9 bystanders. Each of the guards looked experienced but none of them were match for a SPARTAN. That's when Daisy looked to DeMarco, ' _If he's supposed to be a SPARTAN. Then why was he taken down by a little girl?_ ' She asked herself.

The Monitor let out a what was suppose to be a sigh, "Listen, I believe we can come to an understanding. Being a ranked and intellect individual such as yourself, we can afford a mutual beneficial relationship through an agreement." It explained resisting the urge to hovering around her, after all it may as well be offensive to someone with a figure like hers.

Going to take a puff she pause, "I'm listening." She said taking an inhale of her smoke.

It couldn't help it and started orbiting around Jill, "My colleagues and I could assist you in your conquest against the _DRAGON_ menace we've recently been filled in on. They are exquisite when it comes to hand-to-hand combat and well as firearms handling." The Monitor explained. Jill didn't bother reacting to it but the others found it a bit odd.

"That's already been taken care of." Jill told it chuckling, "Try again." The girls at Arzenal were taught to take care of themselves as would an independent base would. Though she did see of the perks of these robots had and would like to see how well the faired against their best.

"They are excellent soldiers. If you would allow them they could provide support as well as scouting. You'll have assets unlike any other." The Monitor told he officer.

Jill couldn't help but tilt up and looked toward the SPARTANs at the words asset, support, and soldiers. They had been standing at ease for quite some time and waited patiently, she could possibly have use for them after all. She took another inhale of her smoke.

The Monitor hovered up directly into her vision, "You see? Underneath all that military-grade hardware are actually _cold blooded killers_ who have seen combat unlike any of your... _Norma_ have seen, they do not fear death nor do they embrace it. They are the _perfect_ soldiers." He said speaking as if they meant something.

Don't fear death nor embrace it. It was a rather odd thing to say about soldiers and that peaked her interest, "You speak highly of them." She stated taking another inhale of her smoke.

"Of course, There is no one else I'd follow into battle." The Monitor admitted. Daisy overheard this and felt humor in his words.

"What about you?" Jill asked finishing her smoke.

The Monitor began orbiting again, "What about me? That my exterior shell is nothing more than a tin-can with no combat capabilities? You seem to underestimate that I may be just a tin-can but that doesn't mean I know nothing of combat, I'm actually quite useful when it comes to combat as well as technology, strategy advice, personally opinions, I could even become your advisor for as long as we reside here." It explained stopping in front of Jill.

Jill smirked at his explanation. Wanting to test it's theory she spoke up, "If you have combat abilities then use your weapons to shoot this cigarette butt before it hits the ground." She said hiding the sarcasm in her voice while holding up her cigarette butt.

Carter looked to Daisy who looked back then Carter turned back to DeMarco who was chuckling. Judging by his response they suspected that this mechanical thing did indeed have combat capabilities and they were about to witness it.

Having suspected that Jill was calling a bluff when it actually wasn't, it spoke up, "Of course." It stated hovering beside Jill towards an open section of the landing pad.

Jill flicked the butt into the air then The Monitor grew a red color afterglow and blasted the butt into incineration. This of course caught everyone by surprise, the guards drew their weapons and the bystanders stood in shock including Ange. The SPARTANs changed their stance from at ease to clasp fists itching to reach for their rifles.

The Monitor then returned to it's bluish scheme. It yawed to Jill, "Any other targets you would like me to _use my weapons_ on?" It asked with sarcasm present.

Jill was either surprised or needed to handle the situation more carefully or maybe she didn't bother caring, "No, that'll be all." She said sounding not surprised.

"Excellent." The Monitor exclaimed in glee, "Now, have you come to an agreement?" It asked.

Officer Emma was about to protest when Jill lifted up her mechanical arm implying she'll handle it, "I wish to speak with your _Compatriots_ in the command center then I'll decide if they are trust worthy." She replied.

"On the contrary; Trust isn't the issue here." The Monitor told Jil.

Jill narrowed her eyes towards the SPARTANs who stood like they were ready to fight, "We'll see about that." She commented before turning around. The guards lowered their weapons and dispersed. Emma followed closely behind Jill and The Monitor nodded towards the SPARTANs telling them that things will be fine.

 **Command Center**

The SPARTANs were directed to the command center where Jill and Emma waited for them. Upon arrival the Monitor was told to remain outside the office until their meeting was done. Carter stood in the center with DeMarco to his left and Daisy to his right, "Start explaining yourselves." Jill told the three.

Carter began removing his helmet and commented, "I'm sorry?" He asked as the other two removed their helmets as well. The three SPARTANs then held their helmets next their waists in the same left handed position:

Jill leaned forward seeing how they were human in armor despite their size. She looked to the three with a plain expression but she was also curious, "Just who are you three?" She asked.

The SPARTANs weren't sure how to deal with the situation seeing how they concluded they died. Carter decided to take lead also deciding how to handle the situation, "Commander Carter." He greeted with a nod.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Daisy." Daisy responded apathetically.

"Lieutenant Paul DeMarco." DeMarco casually answered.

Right away Jill knew that even though these three were together she felt they were different from each other, "Who're you with?" She asked a different question. They may as well be simple questions but Jill had her own motives towards the strange trio of armor.

The SPARTANs looked amongst each other wondering the same thing. What do they say at a time like this? They already established they died and haven't gotten an answer yet but how would they answer the question if asked again?

Finally Daisy stepped forward, "It's just us ma'am." She told the Commander waiting at her desk for a reply, "We've been deserted by our superiors and were left behind. Now we're just mercenaries." Daisy explained. Although it pained her to talk ill about the UNSC, it were some truth in that matter.

"Exactly my thoughts." Carter responded backing her story. He didn't feel like backing that particular story but it was imperative that he did.

She had even more questions because they were either lying or not telling the complete truth. Maybe trust wasn't the issue at all. Nobody in this world would have soldiers that big or in complicated armor design and Jill would later find out the answer, "Why would they leave you behind?" She asked refraining from the other questions.

"Who knows, but what we've come to realized that if your good at something, never do it for free." DeMarco finally spoke up.

Not wanting to ask anymore questions and risk having it being avoided, Jill took out another cigarette and lit it, "You pet speaks highly of you." She said taking a puff.

"It's not our pet ma'am." Daisy responded sounding a bit irritated.

"We're on the same level as you with that thing." Carter told Jill.

She sat there thinking about what to say or how to finish this conversation and leave it for another time, "For as long as you don't cause any trouble or get on my bad side, you can stay as long as you like..." Jill explained to the armored giants but the three felt there was more than she let on and waited for her to finish, "...But in return; I may assign you three specifics tasks. Agreed?"

"We'll do our absolute best." DeMarco replied with a nod.

"Salia." Jill called out.

The door opened behind the SPARTANs and came in a bluish black headed girl with twin tails, "Yes Ma'am." She asked before noticing that the three giants she picked up with Ange with human.

"Please show our guests to their dorms." Jill reluctantly commanded.

"But-" ; "No Buts, Ifs, or Ands." Salia protested but was immediately shot down by Jill, "Yes Commander." She then back down and acknowledge the order.

"As you were." Jill told the group.

The three SPARTANs and The Monitor followed in behind Salia as she proceed towards the dorms. As they passed several areas they noticed a significant amount of young girls wearing the same uniform and no boys. They concluded that this was an all female military base.

They turned down a hall leading to the dorms, "The Commander seems to trust you." Salia stated aloud.

Carter looked back towards the other two, "Trust isn't the issue here." He said turning back.

"Well said Noble One." The Monitor complemented speaking in context of his actions and title. Carter sounded an acknowledging noise.

"Ok, Daisy." Salia called looking down at a clipboard, "You'll be in this room for the time being, is that alright?" She asked looking up to the massive female clad in red armor. Daisy was twice the size of Salia and could easily lift her using one hand.

"It's fine." She said walking in casually.

Salia watched the SPARTAN walk into the room, "Tomorrow someone will show you three around." She explained before the three were separated. She closed the door behind Daisy and proceeded to the guy's room.

"Ange?" Daisy called softly looking at the familiar blonde.

"Daisy?" Ange called back looking back.

Salia continued down the hall passing the shower room, "You two and your _thing_ will be staying in this room." She said looking at the clipboard and opened the door.

DeMarco peaked inside and noticed some decorations on the end tables and posters on the walls, "What's with the decorations?" He asked curiously walking inside.

"It used to belong to two recruits that died recently. Mind the mess." Salia explained having no interest but with pity.

"It'll do. Kinda cramped in here though." Carter spoke walking into and inspecting the room. It was pretty much a four walled room with two beds against the wall opposite from each other with end tables beside them. There were also dressers just at the foot of the beds also opposite from each other.

"I agree, although the spacial dimensions of this area isn't well suited for my colleagues." The Monitor stated sputtering inside and also inspected the room.

"Get use to it." Salia told them before closing the door.

DeMarco made his way to the right side of the door entering the room and sat on the bed reading, ' _Miranda_ ' At the base of the bed, "What now?" He asked laying back. The bed started creaking due to the weight of his armor but he just ignored it.

"We get settled in and well-acquainted with this establishment. We could be here for an extend period of time." The Monitor explained hovering around the room.

"You still haven't told us your name or given any answers." Carter stated. He turned to the opposite bed of DeMarco and read, 'CoCo'.

"I like the name _Tin-Can_." DeMarco commented sitting upright looking directly at the Monitor.

The Monitor stopped in place and yawed towards DeMarco, "Charming." It said with sarcasm hen it yawed to Carter, "How about you A259? What would you refer to me as?" It asked curiously. DeMarco rose his head slightly immediately noticing something.

Carter gave a quick thought about it then answered, "I think I'll call you _Orbit_." He said. Seeing how the Monitor orbited around people it was talking to during a logical explanation it was appropriate.

"Hmmm, A curved path by a celestial object cause by the gravity of a star, planet, or moon in periodic elliptical revolution. I agree, this title is most fitting and appropriate due to my nature of circling around an individual such as yourself." The Monitor happily agreed to it's given name. DeMarco seemed to offset by something the Monitor said just now. It referred to Carter by tag given that they never introduced themselves to the Monitor. Eventually the Monitor now known as _Orbit_ would have to give answers sooner or later.

 **Flash Notes**

 **Chapter 3 and still a lot of questions and very little answers. Overtime, they'll be answered but for now just enjoy the subtly. It should be picking up soon.**

 **I also want to point out that I may have SNAFU'd this chapter.**


	4. Fabrication of Hard Light

**Spartans of Death among Angels and Dragons**

 **The Fabrication of Hard Light.  
**

Ange drifted awake and sat upright, she scanned the room for the clad in red armor and noticed she was still in the same position the night before; slouching against the wall with her eyes shut, _'Who sleeps like that_ ' Ange wondered thinking how uncomfortable sleeping in armor like that. She got out of bed and kneeled down beside her, she couldn't help but reach out for her shoulder.

Just as she was about to touch the young blonde's under suit, Daisy reacted before hand and grasped her wrist causing Ange to flinch, "What is it?" Daisy asked opening her eyes to look at Ange. She had been awake for quite sometime and just felt like laying there.

Ange looked into the eyes of the SPARTAN II, it wasn't the eyes of death but of an emotionless person, a machine perhaps. She continued to stare into the blue eyes before she realized what she said, "N-Nothing, I thought you were asleep." Ange replied standing up, "How'd you sleep?" She asked kindly.

Daisy stood up as well towering over Ange, "I didn't." She responded with little emotion. SPARTANs generally don't need sleep due to their augmentations but when they do sleep it's usually short night.

Ange looked up to the stoic individual with a expressionless look hiding any concern towards the guest. Everybody needs sleep but this person in front was something else if not a person.

In the halls walking down the corridor, Chris; a young girl with silvery hair and a braided tail dangling from her right, was given orders to tour the base to the new Guests that arrived yesterday, "Why do I get stuck touring the base?" Chris asked herself quietly storming herself to Ange _The Burn Princess_ ' room. She stopped in front and sighed deeply, oh how it bothered her so much she had to stop off at Ange's room.

She was about to knock when the door opened when a really tall blonde in red armor stood just as tall as the door frame. Chris immediately thought it was Ange but upon closer inspection it wasn't, she still had her hand up ready to knock frozen in place trying to process the thought of the large person, "You must be our tour guide." The blonde stated.

Chris didn't say anything as she was still processing the thought of Daisy's physical traits. Finally she lowered her hand and spoke softly, "I-I am. P-p-please c-come with?" Chris asked nervously. Never before she had seen such a tall woman before.

Daisy didn't react but simply acknowledged, "After you." She said gesturing her to take the lead.

"O-okay." Chris responded with a nervous nod and proceeded towards the other SPARTANs room.

Just as Daisy left Ange's room a voice was heard from behind the armored giant, "See you later Daisy." Ange said as she left the room.

Daisy didn't respond but kept on walking. Right away Chris understood how serious this woman in red armor was. It was unnerving to say the least, ' _That's one of our guests?_ ' Chris thought to herself, ' _Unbelievable._ ' She mentally commented. Seeing someone brush off the _Burn Princess_ like that was saying a lot about this woman. Either she was colder than Ange or didn't really care about anything.

Stopping into front of the door of the recently dead recruit's room Chris was about to knock when the door opened by itself again but this time a floating robotic contraption was in the door frame, "Ah, greetings tour guide." The robot greeted cheerfully.

Again Chris froze in place processing the thoughts of something new. She finally spoke out of impulse of it's greeting, "H-Hi." She nervously greeted back.

A man in navy blue suit of armor walked into view, "Let's go DeMarco, Tour guide's here." He said looking back to the far end of the room.

' _A man?_ ' Chris mentally said upon seeing a helmetless man with a crewcut style, ' _There aren't any men here at Arzenal? Why would the Commander allow men here at Arzenal now?_ ' She panicked inside upon seeing her first man in her life.

"I'm comin' Carter." Another voice rang out from the room. Walking into view another man in sky blue but different variant armor stepped alongside Carter. His facial structure got Chris' attracted despite his bald hair style.

Carter then turned to Chris as he walked over to the door frame. Just like Daisy, he stood as tall as the door frame, "We're all accounted for." He mildly told Chris.

' _Oh My God, They're huge. Are all men this tall?_ ' Chris thought thinking about the male gender she was taught in school, "R-right this way." She nervously but casually told inhumanly tall trio. Judging by the height and armor Chris concluded that they were soldiers or knights perhaps and taking on one of them would be suicide let only three.

Chris managed to put all her thoughts aside and focus on the tour. First stopped was the showers, "Th-this is the showering room. Where the troops of Arzenal come to wash up. There is also a bathing room for recreational purposes." She explained standing in the locker room next to the showers trying to hid the nervousness in her tone, ' _Okay Chris, You can do this.'_ She told herself trying to regain confidence.

DeMarco took a peak into the showers showing audacity unlike no other. Luckily for him, no one wasn't taking a shower, "Neat, I might come here when I get out of this armor." He commented stepping back into the locker room.

Chris immediately lost all confidence, ' _A man, nude?!_ ' She mentally snapped. Though she had seen a male's body in pictures and diagrams she has yet to see one in person, ' _In the shower room?!_ '

Carter turned to DeMarco with a little but of a glare, "I don't think showering in a room full of girls is the brightest idea." He said cautious for his colleague.

"Heh, You're probably right." DeMarco suddenly agreed, "Besides, they're all too young for me anyway." He stated casually, Daisy rolled her eyes in response.

' _Phew, what a relief._ ' Chris' mentally stated causing her panic level dropped significantly, "M-Moving on." She said leaving the room. DeMarco walked by Carter and gave a ' _what_ ' expression.

Second stop in the tour was the Cafeteria. They stood at the foot of the stairs looking around with many little back, "As you can see this is the cafeteria, all food here is provided and cooked by Norma." She reluctantly explained as she noticed multiply glares.

"Are those men?"

"They're huge."

"I wonder how those two look without their armor."

Dozens of comments were heard directly referring to DeMarco and Carter. Carter was being professional as is but DeMarco on the other hand enjoyed being noticed like his time in Rio De Janeiro _making sure the ladies felt safe_.

"So what's with the vending machines? Do you have to pay for your food?" Carter asked noticing several vending machines just across from the main canteen.

"Only if you have the money to pay for your own. The food that's provided is free." Chris answered casually, ' _The longer I'm here then I might become a target_.' She told herself upon noticing several death glares from the other troops. The more intimidating troops.

Chris noticed a pinked long haired girl working behind the counter of the canteen. Ersha, the motherly figure to the children of Arzenal looked back towards the group, gave a docile smile, and waved. She wasn't sure if she was waving towards her or her guests so she decided to wave back but little did she know Carter, Dasiy, and DeMarco lifted their arms acknowledging the wave in synchronization with Chris.

Orbit began hovering in front of Chris at a safe distance, "Take us else where, I believe these females are expressing jealousy." It expressed concern for the well being of Chris.

"R-right." Chris nodded in agreement and left with the SPARTANs following closely behind.

After a brief walk the group found themselves at their third stop, "This is the infirmary." Chris told the group more casually than usual. She made her way inside with the SPARTANs right behind. A red headed woman twirled around in her office chair immediately taking notice how big the trio were, especially Carter and DeMarco

"Oh, You must be the guests everyone's been taking about." the woman greeted getting up from her chair, "I'm Maggie, Arzenal's medical doctor. Have you been had a physical lately?" She explained stepping up to DeMarco for a closer inspection.

"Careful with her, she gets touchy when it comes to wounds." Chris said with concern.

"Noted." Carter commented. Maggie then turned to Carter with curious intent and smiled.

"Interesting." She said aloud checking out Carter head to toe. Chris had left the room and Daisy tapped DeMarco and Carter's shoulders informing them to move on. They followed Daisy out the door, "Come back when you get injured." Maggie said innocently but she had different motives for the two extremely large men.

The last but not least, Arzenal's closest thing to a shopping center; Jasmine's Mall. The SPARTANs stood out like a stick in the mud as many of Arzenal's troops on leisure watched curiously, especially towards DeMarco and Carter.

Having regained her confidence, Chris acted casual, "This is Jasmine's Mall. Where most of the Arzenal's shopping is done." She explained standing at the entrance of a walled section filled with boxes of goods and other things.

The SPARTAN trio immediately took notice of the massive weapons that were in display along the back wall. Nether of them asked what they were for because they were busy trying to figure out why there was a shop until Daisy spoke up, "A shop on base? I don't see the purpose." She stated looking at racks of clothes sealed in clear covers.

"Hmm, How so?" Orbit asked curiously yawing to Daisy.

Daisy looked back to Orbit, "Why would there be a shop on base when combat is all that really matters during a time of war." She explained with an intriguing notion.

"I've been wondering the too." Carter said butting in on the conversation.

"For leisure of course." A fairly aged woman stated sitting next to the entrance along with a dog wearing an aviators hat

"Jasmine." Chris greeted with little surprise.

Daisy tilted her head slightly not taking her eyes off the aged woman, "Leisure? I'm afraid I'm not following." She admitted folding her arms.

"As Norma, we can only do so much as soldiers." Jasmine explained looking at a pair of young teenagers browsing through the clothes, "This is one of our few freedoms here at Arzenal." She said looking back towards the stoic blonde. Carter and DeMarco looked to each other then back towards Jasmine as if they weren't following, Chris on the other hand was standing back waiting for her guests to finish their conversation.

Orbit then hovered down to level of Jasmine's face also keeping a safe distance, "Weapons, clothing, equipment, miscellaneous goods. I take it that with enough sufficient funds one could possible do anything around here." It explained as if posing a rhetorical question.

Jasmine sounded a small laugh, "Ha! That's one way of putting it." She told Orbit somewhat acknowledging it's stated.

"Interesting." Carter muttered taking a scan of the mall. Daisy slightly turned to Carter only using the corner of her eye to watch for his body language, It was a subtle change from ease to interest.

"I'm afraid we don't carry mens clothes or that are in your sizes." Jasmine told the trio, "If you had the money then I suppose I could ordered some."

Carter turned back to Jasmine, "We'll consider it." He said with a nod. It would be nice to get out of armor but the questions are; How will they get the money to change and even if they did, how will they get their armors back back on? Nonetheless, they still would have to worry about funds first of all.

Carter's train of thought was cut short when the alarm sounded. The SPARTANs reacted by reaching for their weapons only to realize they left them back at thei respective dorms.

" _Type 1 contact warning. Para-mail First Troop, prepare for sortie._ " The intercom sounded, " _I repeat; Type 1 contact warning. Para-mail First Troop, prepare for sortie_."

Chris shot up her expression, "I have to go. Feel free to do what you like 'til I get back." She said leaving in a hurry.

Carter looked amongst Daisy and Carter, "I suppose we could browse." He casually said ignoring the alarm. Though they were soldiers, they weren't given any specific tasks just yet.

"Way ahead of ya." DeMarco commented weaselling his way towards the recreational section of Jasmine's mall. There were at least several arcade machines, a ping pong table, a foosball table, a pool table, a sitting area along with a flat screen tv.

Carter and Daisy decided for some slight leisure and browse about the mall. Daisy had walked over to the clothing section while Carter made his way towards the library section and Orbit had followed in behind DeMarco before the trio split up.

"This is more my style." DeMarco commented cheerfully when he then noticed a pair of girls playing pool, "Ladies, Lemme show you how a man does things." He said taking the pool cue from one of the two girls. Already seeing a perfect shot he lined up three stripes, pulled back the cue, and struck the cue ball. The cue hit a stripes into the center hole ricocheting off to the furthest hole striking another into the corner hole and finally the cue struck one more stripes allow it to slowly fall into the other corner hole.

DeMarco just took three stripes in one shot which was extraordinary, "Interesting shot, I just predicted that shot would most likely be possible." Orbit exclaimed hovering up and down in place.

DeMarco gave back the cue to the girl, "Ladies, as you were. Oh and no need to thank me." He kindly told the girl and weaselled himself away. The girl then noticed something important.

"Uh Sir! I'm Solids!" Girl proclaimed loudly but DeMarco had left to another section, "Did you see what just happened?" She asked her friend who was giggling when she noticed as well.

"He just increase my chances of winning." Her friend playfully responded taking aim for the 8-ball.

Carter stood towering over the stands scanning the covers of various books of different genres where none of which caught his attention. Looking cover after cover he finally found a particular title that caught his attention, ' _Act of War_ '. He picked up the book and began reading out the summary, " _An oil refinery belonging to one of the world's largest energy companies is obliterated by a "backpack" nuclear device - the first of many planned global attacks against corporations and government organizations accused of plundering the world's natural resources. A horrific act of war has been perpetrated against world leaders and their interests - and Major Jason Richter and his top-secret, high-tech Task Force TALON are dispatched to pursue, engage, and destroy this virulent new strain of terrorism._ " and with that, it peaked his interest. Carter took the book and leaned against a solid structure and started reading.

Daisy scanned through as least a dozen clothing not of decision but out of question, ' _Why would anyone wear clothes like these?_ ' She asked herself then she noticed a particular pink dress she remembered. A pink dress worn by herself though it actually wasn't, ' _Sometimes I have this dream. Always the same dream, I dream I'm strong, stronger than anyone._ ' The voice of herself spoke through her mind like a prerecorded message. She was flooded with the memory of seeing herself sitting in a wheelchair wearing the exact same pink dress.

Suddenly, she felt a nudge to her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, DeMarco stood there with a calm smile. Daisy began to relax after the nudge which meant a lot but DeMarco didn't mean anything by it. He simply did it to get her attention or a simple greeting but either way Daisy acknowledged it with a nod.

 **Time Skip**

An entire day went by and the Para-mail First Troop finally arrived back at Arzenal. Shortly after landing, Squad Leader Salia directed everyone to the cafeteria with only a limited time to eat. Walking down the halls towards the Cafeteria, Ange felt a light tap on her shoulder. Vivian, one of Ange's recovery team step beside her, "Ange, Sup." Vivian she greeted whilst sucking on lollipop, "You were awesome out there again." She stated with glee.

"It's nothing really, I only did what's expected." Ange casually told Vivian.

Vivian gave a big wide grin and a cheery expression, "But you look awesome just doing it!" She exclaimed.

"Ange, what do you think about our recent guests?" Ersha asked walking beside Ange.

Ange thought about her answer for a minute, "I don't know, they seem...odd." She said not knowing how to explain it.

"Just like Ange!" Vivian exclaimed aloud.

"I heard you spent the night with one, How was that?" Ersha asked curious to some extend. Ange stopped walking and began replaying her conversation the previous night.

 _"Aren't you going to get out of that armor?" She asked_

 _"I feel more at home wearing it." Daisy replied. Ange recalled Daisy leaning against the wall, "Don't mind me." She said before shutting her eyes._

Ange then began walking again, "Strange, she slept in armor." She said with little concern.

Behind the trio was another trio consisting of Chris, Rosalie, and Hilda, "Dammit, she keeps making all the money!" Rosalie, a girl with orange mid length hair with the ends hooking out thrusted a fist towards Ange's trio, "Why did she have to come back?" She stated gripping her fist in irritation.

"Who's the cockroach again?" Hilda, a girl with crimson twin tails rhetorically asked. She turned to Chris noticing she how quiet she had been during the engagement including now.

Rosalie pulled out a bolt from her Para-mail riding suit, "I'll bust a screw hole in her head." She said tossing it in he air and catching it preparing to throw it.

Just as Rosalie was about to launch Hilda spoke up, "You seem awfully quiet Chris." She stated.

Rosalie stopped midway, "What are you talking about? She's always quiet."she said defending the silvery haired girl also lowering her arm cancelling the throw.

"More than usual." Hilda responded.

"Well, I had to tour the base with the new guests." Chris told her friends.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Rosalie responded first, "How did that go? I bet they were pretty shocked." She said jokingly. Hilda on the other hand didn't laugh, reading Chris' body language was clear enough to know that these guests were more than just.

"Uh~..." Chris trailed off thinking about something to say because there was a lot to say but couldn't find what exactly to say until she was cut by the alarm itself.

" _Attention all units, there is an intruder in Arzenal. The target has escaped onto upper deck. All units in the vicinity provide assistance immediately. I repeat; there is an intruder in Arzenal. The target has escaped onto upper deck. All units in the vicinity provide assistance immediately._ " The intercom sounded causing everyone throughout the base to scramble. Ange's trio then darted off down the hall.

Meanwhile the SPARTANs were just outside Jasmine's Mall huddled in an unclaimed corner nearby. They all held an item from the Mall courtesy of Jasmine. Carter was still reading _Act of War_ and he was at least half done, Daisy held a small model of a default Para-mail inspecting endlessly over and over, DeMarco had gotten himself a unique cobalt tanto knife who toyed with it, and all Orbit got was a few random stickers which had no significant meaning behind it.

The alarm sounded as well as the intercom. Shortly after the intercom announcement Daisy and Carter exchanged looks then to DeMarco, "Let's go." Carter said closing his book and putting it in his tactical case.

DeMarco lower his knife and stuck it to his thigh's magnetic holster, "This isn't our fight." He stated with little care.

"Would you rather stand here and do nothing?" Daisy asked with a seriously tone. Standing around and doing nothing wasn't in a SPARTAN's resume.

"We are in the current vicinity, it will also give us an opportunity to present what we have to offer as a group." Orbit explained hovering around the trio as a fly would.

"Ahh, You guys are no fun." He said with a defeated tone.

The trio quickly made their way to the upper deck ready to assist in any way. As they got closer and closer to the suspected area they noticed a crowd surrounding a girl in a maid's outfit and that caught their attention but what really caught their attention was the girl manifested a transparent shield using her hands.

"Hard Light?" DeMarco stated with a questionably tone also slowing down to a complete stop.

Orbit also stopped, "Manifesting and the use of Hard Light?! Impossible! Most utterly Impossible!" It stated with an frustrated and irritated tone. Seeing Hard Light being manifested by a person without technology was a hard sight to comprehend especially for DeMarco and Orbit.

Carter stopped beside DeMarco, "We left our weapons back at our dorms, suggestions?" He asked turning Daisy and Orbit for suggestions.

"We require _that_ individual be alive and unharmed." Orbit replied yawing to face Carter.

Carter nodded in acknowledge and turned to Daisy, "Daisy." He called but Daisy wasn't standing where she should've been, "Daisy?" He called again in question looking around until he noticed a certain familiar MJOLNIR Mark IV off in the distance near the crowd.

Just as one of the guards was about to strike the unaware teenage maid Daisy grabbed the wrist of the guard with baton in hand, "H-hey!" She called out. Her comrades turned to see a large figure in red armor flip the fellow guardsmen over her back away from the maid, "Whoa!" The guard cried before impacting the floor.

"SPARTAN assist!" Carter ordered by impulse. The first thing that came to mind was to assist the fellow SPARTAN regardless of the amount of potential hostiles. Carter, DeMarco, and Orbit rushed over to Daisy's position all with knives draws except DeMarco had held his new tanto.

Suddenly the teenage maid was surrounded by extremely large individuals in armor, "Huh? W-What's going on?" She stated looking at the trio's back. She wasn't sure if they were protecting her or trying to deescalate the situation but one thing was clear; they weren't with the base, "I'm just here to see Angelise-sama." She admitted aloud holding maintaining her hard light shield.

"Momoka?" A voice sounded from the far end of the room. The SPARTANs turned to see Ange with a holding drawn pistol.

The teenage maid froze in shock upon seeing Ange, "Is it you?" She asked innocently. The last time she had saw Ange was back when she used to be a princess, "Angelise-sama...?" She called out recognizing a familiar face.

DeMarco stepped back towards Carter and whispered, "What now Carter?" He asked quietly.

"We'll improvise." Carter replied scanning the crowd of security wielding batons all looking reluctant to strike the massive figures.

Suddenly a cry was heard from the maid, "Angelise-sama!" The trio turned to the maid only to see her make her way towards Ange and fall into a hug. Daisy eased off her battle stance and casually watched the two reunite also keeping an eye on the security crowd. Carter and DeMarco felt reluctant to drop their stance since they were surrounded but they eventually eased off as the guards did the same. Orbit disappeared at the climax and falling action of the SPARTAN intervention.

 **Command Center, Moments Later**

"Momoka Oginome." Officer Emma Bronson named holding a telephone while looking at a projected holographic screen in front of her face regarding the teenage maid, "Top maid to Princess Angelise." She stated reading the dossier. She waited fro a response on the other end then spoke again, "She took care of the Princess." Emma said while Commander Jill waited patiently. Emma listened in on her instructions on how to handle the current situation they now have to deal with, "Yes, yes, understood." Hanging up the phone, Emma slumped back in her chair.

"What did the committee want?" Jill asked taking a puff of her smoke. She had expected a certain answer but it doesn't hurt to ask.

Emma didn't respond but sighed deeply. Judging by her expression she didn't like the answer and instructions she was given.

Jill also sighed, "As expected, huh?" She stated tapping her cigarette knocking off the ashes.

"If we let her return to her country, We risk exposing the truth about the DRAGON and the Norma who fight them." Emma explained with a lot of concern for the girl. She paused thinking of something else to say, "Isn't there anything we can do? She just came to visit."

"Just came to visit, huh." Jill stated. She too paused deep in though, "Well, there's no way a Norma like me could change the rules made by humans. Let's at least let them be together." She assured Emma to relax for now and deal with the problem later.

Shortly after she finished a guard walked into the command center, "Ma'am. There's someone here to see you." She said standing at attention.

"Who might that be." Jill responded taking a puff of her smoke.

Hovering around from behind the guard, Orbit greeted the officer, "Hello again Commander Jill. Lovely evening we are having is it not." It said cheerfully.

Orbit it stopped in front facing the two officers, "If it isn't the mechanical pet, Have you come to cause more trouble?" Jill asked sarcastically. She didn't take kindly to the stunt the SPARTANs pulled but let it slide as an honest mistake.

"I have come to seek another arrangement." Orbit answered without delay straight to the point.

"Are you serious?" Emma abruptly sounded nearly falling over in her chair.

Jill didn't take time to process what it just said and responded, "Oh? What might that be?" She asked raising a eyebrow. It was then she realized what it had asked and she couldn't take it back.

"Please allow my colleagues sufficient funds to purchase what they require." Orbit replied. After seeing Jasmine's mall, Orbit had to ask for an allowance for it's Reclaimers.

Jill let out an irritated sigh, "I've allowed you to stay here as long as you like but your pushing it by asking for an allowance especially after what happened." She explained. Having let strangers onto the base without the consent of the higher ups was a lot and giving an allowance was asking for something impossible.

"I understand the circumstances and-" ; "Trust isn't the issue here I know." Orbit spoke was interrupted by Jill. Trust wasn't the issue indeed, "Very well; I must apologize." Orbit stated with a little bit of a downhearted tone.

Jill rose an eyebrow again, "For what?" She cautiously asked.

"I'm afraid I was actually being modest when I mentioned you were intellect." Orbit meekly admitted.

Jill understood being underestimated by someone else and turned to Emma, "Wouldn't be the first time. What's your proposition?" She asked turning back to Orbit.

"You're considering this!?" Emma abruptly butted in. Jill simply waved her hand implying Emma to relax and let her handle the situation.

"Straight to the point I see, In exchange for sufficient funds I would provide you with relevant data that would possibly give your Para-mails an edge while in engaged in combat." Orbit explained. Being a Forerunner construct, it collected endless amounts of blueprint data for various technology from different species including the Prehistoric Human Empire.

Once again Jill had her interest peaked, "Relevant how?" She asked casually taking a puff of her smoke.

"What kind of data?" Emma asked slightly leaning forward in her chair also interested.

Orbit started bouncing up and down in delight, "There are so many to choose from! We can decide that upon that when you and I _show ours cards on the table_." It said cheerfully.

Jill thought about it for a minute then spoke up, "500, by weekly." She told it.

"Irrelevant." Orbit quickly blurted.

"1000."

"Insufficient."

"1250."

"Considerable."

"1500, final offer." Jill said with a serious tone and also putting out her cigarette in the astray.

Orbit fell silent and processed the thought until it broke it's silence, "2500." Orbit said without stuttering.

Jill leaned back in her chair and held an irritated expression, "Is this data worth the trouble?" She asked folding her arms.

"Of course it is!" Orbit replied cheerfully.

Jill sighed and responded, "Show me, then I'll consider it." She told it pointing to the table.

"You won't be disappointed." Orbit told Jill before projecting something on the table in front of Jill.

 **Dormitories**

After what happened Daisy was instructed by Orbit to protect the maid for the time being. Daisy didn't object and complied with the instructions, whoever this girl was Orbit and the other two had taken an interest in this teenager and that was more than enough to convince Daisy she was worth it.

The maid, Momoka was now left under the care of Ange and Daisy was to make sure nothing was to happen to the maid regardless of the threat. Momoka followed Ange back to her dorms and Daisy was right behind Momoka which out her off ease since she was being followed by an inhumanly large woman.

Following Ange since her infiltration, things between the two have been quiet and Daisy's loud stomps behind them wasn't making things easier, "I...Uh...you cut your hair." Momoka stated breaking the silence. She did her best to ignore the large woman behind and continued to follow Ange, "I think it's good. You look more mature."

Daisy began wondering how Ange looked with longer hair but the memory with her flash clone kept popping up in her mind. Again, for whatever reason Daisy felt a strong familiar connection with Ange despite being two separate people however Daisy didn't express it in the slightest.

"Like you've grown out of how you were before. That's what I think." Momoka again broke the silence.

Shortly after the trio of girls made their way to Ange and Daisy's dorm. Ange opened the door but kept peaking back towards Daisy cautiously watching her, "This is a Norma rehabilitation facility? I keep smelling metal." Momoka said aloud looking into the small room.

Ange felt a sharp glare emulating from Daisy before she was about to speak. She wasn't sure if that's because Momoka was there or just something else, "Step inside." Ange kindly told Momoka to enter the room.

Momoka turned to Ange with a soft expression; "Yes ma'am." She responded with a nod and walked in.

Ange looked back to Daisy who held the same expression she always held however the glare in her eyes said otherwise. Her stance had changed when Momoka arrived and suddenly she had taken an interest or maybe Ange was overthinking it.

Walking into the room with Daisy behind Momoka scanned the walls, "What is...this place. No, This is your room, Angelise-sama?" She asked, "It's too small here." She said turning around. Ange had made her way to her wardrobe and began undressing and threw her sleeveless coat on her bed, "Your getting change? Allow me to-" she spoke but was stopped when Daisy stepped in between the two.

"She can take care of herself just fine." Daisy responded coldly getting her point across. Ange turned to Daisy then to Momoka who held a frighten expression. Nether of the two girls knew how to handle the situation because they had never came across a massive woman with a body structure like Daisy's.

Ange finished undressing and made her way to her bed, "Why are you here?" Ange asked breaking the uneasy silence between the SPARTAN and the two as she sat down. Momoka relieved her expression and looked to Ange. Daisy on the other hand walled over to the wall and leaned against it with her arms folded watching over he teenage girl.

"To assist you, Angelise-sama." Momoka strongly replied. Daisy lifted her head slightly noticing the determination in the tone of her voice, something she hadn't seen in a person in a long time.

"Who?" Ange responded with apathy, "I'm Ange. Ange the Norma. I've been ordered to take care of you for the next few days, so I will." She explained. Though she was under the care of Ange, Daisy felt Orbit had it's plans for the girl, "Please don't bother me." Ange told the maid pulling her sleeveless coat from the bed.

"No, Don't!" Momoka protested taking the coat and pressed against her body like a child, "You're Angelise-sama! I'm not going home. I won't go away. I will take care of you from now on." She pleaded. Daisy leaned off and stood at the ready in case of something drastic happened.

Again, Ange didn't know how to approach the situation since Daisy was in the room and possibly was there the protect the former maid but regardless she responded in the same way she would have if Daisy wasn't there, "You have nowhere to go, do you?" She asked with somewhat of a downhearted tone. Momoka lifted her expression in question processing what Ange just said but before she could answer Ange interrupted, "I heard. There's no Empire of Misurugi anymore is there." She said.

Daisy leaned back against the wall and continued to watch over the two having their reunion after some time. It would seem that she was intruding but nether of the two said otherwise and Daisy wasn't going to let Momoka out of her sight regardless.

Looking into the former princess' eye, Momoka wanted to speak out but couldn't, "I ruined it, Because I'm a Norma. Mother died and the Nation fell." Ange continued.

Momoka then spoke out, "That's not true. That's-" ; "How long?" She stopped because Ange interrupted her again.

"How long did you know I was a Norma?" Ange asked looking down onto the maid. Waiting for a response she already knew the answer, "From the beginning of course. Father bought you so I wouldn't have to use Mana. Correct?" Ange explained the just of it now knowing her entire life was a lie and being protected by her father.

Daisy could only think about what Ange was going through and how much it left a hole but Daisy was a soldier. She didn't know how it felt to have emotion since Dr. Halsey and the UNSC stole that _part_ from them. Either way she continued to do her current task.

"Well, who cares. Not anymore." Ange casually stated also laying down, "I'm going to sleep, you can use that bed over there." She told the girl.

Momoka then realized she had forgotten about Daisy, "What about her?" She asked looking back towards the large figure.

Daisy stared back into the Maid's frighten expression, "Don't mind me." She told her in the kindest way she could.

Momoka turned back to Ange with a saddened look, "My place is beside you. I chased you and chased you, and finally I found you." She explained tears forming in her eyes. She leaned forward to the floor bowing before the former princess, "Please let me stay here." She said deeply with emotion.

The only thing that came to mind that Ange could think of was that Momoka was different so she spoke her mind, "This place isn't for humans." She told the girl.

Daisy caught onto something; Ange referred to Momoka as Human, something the three SPARTANs never noticed 'til now. The Norma sounded like they weren't human but honestly; what does it mean to be human? This is a question Daisy couldn't answer herself and needed to bring the attention amongst her comrades.

 **Flash Notes**

 **Things should be able pick up next Chapter. Other than that I have no further comments**


	5. Expectations

**Spartans of Death among Angels and Dragons**

 **Expectations**

While Ange and Momoka were in the cafeteria getting something to eat, Daisy had left their service and was taken over by DeMarco. Unlike Daisy, DeMarco wore his helmet and had his MA5D drawn as he followed in behind the two girls which point everyone on edge especially those who held a grudge against Ange.

Sitting far off from the canteen where Ange and Momoka were, Ersha, Salia and Vivian watched carefully, "She really is from a different world, isn't she?" Ersha said noticing how Momoka would react to the different environment than she's used to.

"She's not the only one." Salia said eyeing DeMarco. This guy stuck out like a stick in the mud as he was the only guy around, holding a weapon, and stood above the rest.

Ersha gave a questionable look to Salia, "What do you mean by that?" She asked not disturbed by the fact DeMarco had his weapon drawn.

"Isn't it obvious?" Salia stated turning to Ersha. It should've been obvious looking at DeMarco, "Look at the size of that guy." She said. Clearly, most people aren't that tall or that big.

"Aren't all guys that big?" Ersha casually asked as she wasn't the one to ask a lot of questions.

"Haven't you been paying attention in health class? Most guys range from 5' to 6'. Any more or less they would be consider short or tall." Salia explained sounding a bit irritated. At this point she believe she was the only sane person around.

Ersha then looked to DeMarco checking him out head to toe. His masculine body pressed nicely against his undersuit made him the more attractive and having towered above everyone else there was no doubt in mind that he wasn't from around here, "He is pretty tall." Ersha commented noticing how he towered over the girls by twice their size. The two girls fell silent as they quietly watched DeMarco.

"What's a maid?" Vivian abruptly asked easing the silence between the girls.

Salia turned back to Vivian, "It's a person that takes care of royalty." She casually told her subordinate.

"Wow, She's amazing." She exclaimed in delight. She turned to Ersha with a brightened expression.

Ersha noticed something on Vivian's cheek, "You have ketchup on you face, jeez." She said taking a table napkin and wiped it off.

Vivian was then struck with realization, "Then Ersha and Salia, you're my maids, right?" She said confidently.

"Of course not!" Ersha and Salia protested in unison.

Ange had just gotten her food then proceeded to take a seat and Momoka stepped up to the counter, "You aren't a Norma, are you?" The chef asked point her soup ladle to Momoka, "I don't have anything for you. If you want you eat, you'll have to pay." She stated holding out her hand.

"P-pay?" Momoka stuttered in surprise. People like Momoka who aren't Norma would normally have to pay since they were guests on the base but unfortunately for Momoka she was broke.

The Chef stared at Momoka waiting for a response but she noticed a glare behind her as DeMarco stared back. Seeing the SOLDIER variant visor glare into her eyes didn't make things easier for the Chef and the open weapon wasn't helping, "Actually on second thought, order what you want." The Chef said backing down. DeMarco's expression underneath he helmet was causally all this time and it was only the helmet that was intimidating, "Just remember to pay next time, that's how it works here." She told the maid but Momoka had looked to her left.

"How dare you!" She cried seeing Ange stand in front of full table, "Don't make Angelise-sama wait!" She said running over leaving her tray where is was.

"You've got to be kidding me." DeMarco commented casually walking over to Momoka.

"Give up your seat! It's Angelise-sama." Momoka demanded that the girls remove themselves to allow Ange to take a seat. Obviously, Momoka held Nage in high regard like she did back when she was royalty.

Sitting at the table was Chris, Hilda, Rosalie, and a few others they all watched the maid rant, "It's none of your business." Hilda calmly told the maid.

"Give up our seats? You're quite high and mighty, you dumpster queen." Rosalie commented referring directly to Ange.

"Get off your high horse." Chris added joining her friends.

At this time DeMarco butted in by cocking his rifle making it a loaded weapon making Chris flinch due to the loud click of the rifle. One squeeze of the trigger then the renowned MA5 rifle would go off. Though he didn't know the taunts were directed towards Ange he treated they were directed to Momoka.

"Who're you? Her knight in shining armor?" Rosalie asked referring to Ange standing up from her seat looking at DeMarco's armor.

DeMarco softly pushed Momoka behind him and stepped to the table, "Only doing my job as a soldier miss." He replied slightly lifting the rifle. The other three girls began feeling the situation being heated and intense and slowly proceeded to leave. DeMarco made it clear he wasn't there for Ange but for the Maid as he just demonstrated.

"Excuse me sir, I'm afraid the openly worn weapons won't be tolerated here at Arzenal. I'm going to ask you to disarm immediately." A voice called from behind the SPARTAN. DeMarco only turned his head and noticed a team of security guards all wielding batons and riot shields.

Underneath his helmet he smirked, "You can take my weapon from my cold dead hands." He taunted the guard turning to her gripping his rifle. His massive size could easily over power the guards.

"Sir, do you want my to arrest you?" The guard stated with a hint of nervousness. She slowly backed away as did the others behind her.

DeMarco bursted out laughing, "I want you to try." He told the guards placing his rifle to his back and held out his hands taunting her to try and strike, "What's the matter? Are you shook up? Are you nervous?" He said as some of the guards began to tremble. Not knowing what to do they just stood there.

The cafeteria's noise immediately died as the room all watched the SPARTAN, "Message from command." One of the guards whispered to the head guard and handed her a radio.

"What!?" The head security called. She took the radio and walked away from the group. She listened to her instructions then protested, "Ma'am liste-" she said but was interrupted, "Yes ma'am, understood." She reluctantly agreed with her new instructions. She walked back giving the radio back to the guard and step to DeMarco with a safe enough distance, "You're off the hook." She told DeMarco and left with her team.

DeMarco shook his head out of frustration and turned to the table which only three of the girls sat, "You may be a guest here but that doesn't give you the right to dictate the rules." Hilda explained. Despite her calm tone she held back irritation and frustration altogether.

"I'm only follow orders. Like you." DeMarco casually responded pulling his MA5 rifle. Hilda and Rosalie gave him a scowl, Chris and Momoka were shook up, Ange had her interest peaked.

The cafeteria slowly began the noise once more as everyone went about their business until to sound of a body dropping behind DeMarco who turned around and seen Momoka passed out of exhaustion.

DeMarco sighed and knelt down beside her, "Just following orders, freaking hate these orders." He whispered to himself.

 **DeMarco and Carter's Dorm**

Daisy walked through the doors of the dorm and was greeted by Orbit, "Delicate Flower, How was your night with the maid?" It asked. It had been curious towards the maid due to her ability to use Hard Light.

Daisy didn't greet back nor answer Orbit's question. Despite her emotionless expressions, she was giving off a vibe that she was disturbed and bothered by something. Only SPARTANs were able to pick up on the slightest change in body language.

Carter was against the back wall reading his book, "You seem bothered." He said not taking off his eyes of his book.

Daisy turned to Carter, "It's about the Norma. What do we know?" She said turning back to Orbit.

At this time Carter closed his book and also turned to Orbit. If anyone had the answer it would be Orbit. Orbit had an ominous vibe emulating from it's afterglow as it lightly flickered, "Every night, I silently make my way towards a terminal and access any data banks I could find. I keep cross referencing Humans with Norma. Odd, they refer to the Norma as nothing more than _instinctively violent anti-social monsters_." Orbit explained also admitting it had done something.

"But that's what we are." Daisy stated. Being a SPARTAN II she had seen the best and worst in all soldiers.

"Exactly, for whatever reason those who can harness and manifest Hard Light are consider human by this world's standards. They consider this to by the next step in human evolution which is completely preposterous." Orbit explained sounding infuriated. It's afterglow grew orangish red as if it were holding back a particle blast.

Carter gave a thought a Orbit's explanation before speaking up, "About the Norma?" He asked. Judging by the information said by Orbit, it sounded like it made those who can manifest Hard Light were Human and not the Norma.

Orbit quickly regained it's bluish scheme, "The Norma cannot manifest or harness Hard Light in any way. Due to the lack of this trait, they are treated differently and mainly segregated from the rest of the world." It casually stated.

"They're hypocrites, calling different people monsters and treating them no different than garbage then those causing are monsters." Carter then responded. Being a former orphan it would be likely he'd be the one to speak. After all, He was treated differently before entering the SPARTAN III program.

Orbit yawed to Carter, "Evidently not, if the Norma do not have this trait then they are considered behind in evolution and must be, _disposed of like garbage_." It explained with little emotion. Disposing inferior beings would only slow down the process of evolution and would only be the considered option.

"It's a complete circle." Daisy butted in, "It doesn't matter to me if they treat each other like they're the monsters, they're human either way." She explained seeing no difference between the Norma and so-called Humans. The group sees the one as monsters and the other acts like the monsters.

"Precisely, but one thing keeps stalling my processors." Orbit said yawing to Daisy.

"What might that be?" Carter questioned folding his arms.

Orbit fell silent at the question. As the room fell quiet Orbit yawed to Carter making the only noise, "It is complicated to explain. Even I could not find logical explaination." It reluctantly replied. Obviously it had been hiding something but it wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

Carter sighed not getting a proper answer and looked to the clock on the wall, "Looks like it's my turn to look after the maid." He said walking over to _his_ bed being use a table for his belongings. Unlike DeMarco, Carter took his M6G sidearm, checked his knife, put on his helmet, and headed towards the door.

"Oh do sent the Young Maverick on this way, I wish to fill him on our situation." Orbit kindly asked Carter as he approached the door.

Stopping at the frame slightly turned his head and opening the door, "Consider it done." He told Orbit right before leaving.

Shortly after Carter left Orbit hovered to the window while Daisy leaned against the wall next to DeMarco's bed and folded her arms. Orbit hummed casual tune it seemed to look out into the deep blue ocean, Daisy turned her head to Orbit and spoke, "Orbit, mind if I ask something?" She asked.

"Of course, My core programming is to assist Reclaimers in any way." Orbit responded and quickly yawed around to look back at her.

"Do you have knowledge on MJOLNIR Assault Power Armor?" Daisy said without a moment's hesitation. She leaned off the wall and walked over towards Orbit.

"Why yes of course, Would you like yours removed for the time being?" Orbit responded cheerfully. He sounded very eager to remove Daisy's armor not from the fact Daisy would be out of armor but the fact that he could be very useful to it's Reclaimer counterparts.

"Only if you can put it back on." Daisy told Orbit. She didn't want to take off her armor and then not wear it for an indefinite amount of time. As she said to Ange, she feels more at home in it.

"Why of course. The unique design of your combat skin is only a class 2 and isn't complicated. I require you stand in a T-Pose from the removal process." Orbit explained hovering over to Daisy in front. Standing still with arms out would be the most easiest for removing the armor especially for something like Orbit.

Feeling skeptical, Daisy wasn't sure if she really wanted her armor off just yet, "I'll hold off on it for now." She casually told Orbit.

"Of course, I'll be right here if you need." Orbit replied sounding a but downhearted but nonetheless it felt great knowing it could be useful.

 **Jasmine Mall**

DeMarco continued to watch over Momoka with the exception of Arzenal's security guards watching over him from afar. Carter made his way into the Mall passing Ange who looked irritated. He turned his head slightly as she passed him but she didn't do the same and that's when he noticed the guards not far off, "Carter." DeMarco called out. Carter looked and seen DeMarco flag him down.

Carter casually walked over, "What's her problem?" He asked referring to Ange and he stepped up to DeMarco.

DeMarco looked to the maid just ahead of him who stared at Ange as she walked off, "After seeing some interaction between the Maid and Ange, I'd say she doesn't want her around." DeMarco said quietly. He was careful and subtle speaking about Momoka since it could potentially make the maid cry seeing how innocent she was.

Carter though about for a moment thinking of a proper reason, "Any reason why?" He asked after coming up with nothing.

"Don't know, I suppose it would have to do with something before Ange's arrival here." DeMarco answered shrugging his shoulders.

Carter silently acknowledged the answer, "You can fill in Daisy and Orbit on the details, it's my turn to look after the Maid." He explained cocking his head implying DeMarco's shift was done.

"Finally, I've had enough babysitting for one day." DeMarco said before placing his rifle to his back and walked off but before he left he gave the guards a death glare through his helmet's visor.

Carter carefully watched him walk off and noticed an uneasy vibe as he stared back at the guards. Carter didn't like those guards but most likely they were there because of DeMarco or so he thought. Maybe they were for the Maid who knows? They sure weren't there for leisure mostly due to them being in uniform, "Um, sir." A small and soft toned voice spoke up interrupting Carter's trail of thought.

He turned to the voice noticing Momoka slouched, standing hands behind her back, and one foot twirling around as if she were nervous, "What is it?" Carter kindly asked. He said so in a way the Maid would ease a bit.

Her expression lit up with surprise then back to nervousness. She fell silent as if resisting the urge to ask a question then suddenly with a little bit of an outburst she said, "Why?" She said assertively looking up to the tall giant before her though her question seemed out of question.

Carter frowned at the question due to the nature of her question, "I'm sorry?" He responded slightly tilting his head.

"Why are you protecting me?" She asked again with assertiveness making her question complete.

"Orders." Carter replied with little emotion.

Momoka read that answer like an open book. He response sounded like an automated response set on play if asked a certain question, "I see." She sighed and stared at the ground around his feet noticing how big were his armored feet. They could easily crush a man's skull without effort she concluded.

Carter let out a loud enough sigh for her to hear and catch her attention, "Look around you, your surrounded by those your people casted out. You think they're going just let you waltz around this base freely?" He explained as the two scanned the mall and met with few glaring eyes especially from the security guards nearby.

Seeing his point immediately since Ange brushed her off like dust on one's shoulders it would be long if the others followed suit, "I-I guess not." She said with a down hearted tone.

Carter suddenly felt a feeling wash over him. It was a feeling he had long since forgotten but felt bits and pieces here and there during his time on Reach; Guilt, "Let's go, there's someone you'd want to speak with." He abruptly said turning towards the entrance implying they should leave

"Wh-what about Angelise-sama?" Monoka asked in surprise. Again, she had a brightened expression.

"She left you despite being left in her custody. Now you're under ours. Let's go." Carter explained before walking out.

Not having much choice she followed, "O-okay." She reluctantly acknowledged to fact Carter pointed out.

 **Time Skip**

Days would come to pass and Ange seemed relieved wherever she went around the base. Cafeteria, Bathing Room, Jasmine's Mall, wherever, for as long she didn't have that part of her past constantly reminding her that her life of royalty was based on a lie.

Though Ange found it odd that wherever she ran into Momoka there was either Daisy, Carter, or DeMarco walking with her. She seemed just as interested in them as they were interested in her and also completely forgot about Ange in the process. A part of her resented having treated Momoka unfairly and another part felt relief because Momoka would still treat her as royalty. Why though? Why would Momoka still treat Ange the Norma like she was still Angelise the Princess?

Within the Cafeteria Ange noticed Momoka sitting with beside DeMarco, Daisy, Carter, and their little robot thing hovering above a stool. Judging by her expression she had grown to like the odd group and smiling away as the others seemed content with having her around.

"Ange!" A voice called causing Ange to turn and look. Vivian was then seen waving her hand flagging Ange down.

Ange ignored her request to sit with them and proceed towards the odd group. She as got closer she could hear their conversation, "Really?" Exclaimed Momoka as she looked to DeMarco who held a smirky look, "You seriously dropped from orbit?" She asked excitingly. Few days with the odd group and she had heard of their exploits; Trained as Children, Defenders of Colonies, Surviving impossible odds, and now dropping in from Orbit. She didn't question any of them because she was too fascinated with the stories alone.

"That's right missy, Although I do miss the feeling you get inside your stomach as your falling." DeMarco responded casually and admitted to the rumbles in his stomach he'd get dropping at re-entry.

Ange placed her tray on the table and sat down cutting the group from conversation. She had interrupted their conversation, "Eh Blondie, what's this?" He asked almost irritatedly.

Just as Ange was going to respond Daisy spoke first, "She can sit where she likes. Who're we to stop her?" She told DeMarco. Daisy had a point, the SPARTANs couldn't stop anyone from doing what they want but because of their size and how they come off everybody was afraid to do as they please.

"I do believe that was out of the question." Orbit responded seeing a different motive behind DeMarco's words.

The table fell silent as did most of the noise in the room. Realizing what DeMarco said the tension wasn't from his poor choice of words but rather the uneasy silence between Ange and Momoka. Not being people persons the SPARTANs only had one option.

Daisy stood up and taking her helmet, "I'll be off to Jasmine's mall, You comin'?" She said referring to DeMarco.

He sighed and stood up as well, "Yeah, I suppose. Carter?" He then turned to Carter who also stood up.

"I have some things I need to take off back at our dorm. Orbit?" He said then turned to their robot colleague slowly hovering up and down in place .

"I'll remain here for the time being if that is alright with you?" He told the group clueless of the reason why they needed to leave.

Noticing it wouldn't leave without a legitimate reason Carter was the one to find it, "I do believe Commander Jill wishes to speak with you." He told Orbit with hesitation. Though he sounded convincing enough he was actually lying.

Orbit yawed from Daisy to Carter with a casual turn, "It is unlikely as I sense an odd disturbance within your speak pattern. As if your are lying to me, but I sense there is some truth in your words. Very well, I shall speak with Commander Jill." He explained before hovering off.

The SPARTANs went their separate ways leaving behind Ange and Momoka to their unfinished business. Still silent, most of the cafeteria already had left before things got out of hand. Ange glanced over to Momoka's place and noticed it was a proper meal complete with fries, mashed potatoes, beans, and coleslaw.

"Um Ange." Momoka innocently called shrugged together. She didn't look scared or frighten but nervous, nervous to asked something but after some time with the giants she wasn't sure if it was her place to ask.

 _'Really? That maid's going to get killed?'_

 _'Wh-what's going on?'_

 _'Did you know that Arzenal and the DRAGON are classified secrets that inly a handful of human know about?'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'I heard about that'_

 _'A human wandered into her and learned the truth.'_

 _'They wouldn't just let her go back'_

 _'Exactly.'_

 _'What about her knights in shining armor?'_

 _'It's true that for as long she is on base there's nothing we could do but once she's off; well that's a whole other story._

 _'Anyone that get's involved with her dies. Coco, Miranda, and now her. She sends anyone who shows her affection to Hell.'_

Ange played over the conversation she "overheard" from Chris, Rosalie, and Hilda while on the firing range. Today was her last night here and in the morning once she was off base where nobody would see her again she was going to be killed. Since then she tried to factor why or the motive but it only came to one answer is it was the most logical. Momoka had nowhere to go, nobody would noticed her disappearance, the only ones protecting her were the odd giants while she was on base, and the last thing pained her since she shrugged her off like she didn't care. She didn't know what to thing now, "Why did you actually come?" She asked sternly trying finding a motive behind her decision.

Momoka froze thinking about an answer but could only think of one, "I'm Angelise-sama's too maid." She told Ange clearly with hesitation, "I...I...still adore you." She admitted softly lowering her head.

Again the room fell silent. Ange couldn't help but replay that one sentence, 'S _he sends anyone who shows her affection to Hell_ '. Normally, Ange would brush off insults but this one struck her the most since it mainly involved someone she one knew as a child and now she was going to be kill. She decided that she wouldn't be the one responsible for a death that could've been avoided again, "Momoka." Ange called turning to her.

Momoka rose her head with a brightened expression, "You finally called me...Momoka." She responded with a cheery look.

Ange gritted her teeth, "Leave. You can go underwater or go over the sea using mana can't you?" She told strictly Momoka. She wasn't going to let Momoka become collateral for her actions.

Momoka gave a calm smiled in response, "Please allow me to be by your side for as long as I can." She kindly said ignoring Ange's words.

Ange gripped her hand, "Idiot." She muttered looking into the innocent and maid's eyes.

Just as she was open her mouth the alarm sounded along with the intercom ordering the First-Troop to report to the hanger, " _Type 1 contact warning. Para-mail First Troop, prepare for sortie._ " It sounded, " _I repeat; Type 1 contact warning. Para-mail First Troop, prepare for sortie_." And with that Ange got up and left leaving behind Momoka with a disappointed look. A hand was placed on her shoulders prompting her to look up and see Carter looking down with a reassuring look.

Shortly after being briefed and loaded for sortie, Ange hopped on to her Para-mail preparing for take off when a voice from below called, "Ange, a transport will arrive at dawn. Your order to care for your former maid is hereby complete. Good work." Commander Jill explained and left shortly after.

As the team took off Orbit hovered over to Jill's side, "Commander Jill, I am to believe that you wanted to speak with me though I am certain my colleagues were lying to me as I was told that you were in hanger." It explained. Though it did seem a bit disappointed having been lied to but what else could it do?

"Actually I did want to speak with you. I was going to send word once I reached the command center." Jill told Orbit. As ironic it turn out to be Carter wasn't lying.

Orbit felt a surge relief run it's processors, "Perhaps my colleagues foresaw this situation. What would you like to talk about?" It asked keeping up with Jill as she walked

"It's regarding the blueprints we discussed, but we can discussed it back in my office." Jill explained pulling a cigarette from her coat as well as a lighter.

"Of course." Orbit acknowledge following behind the Commander.

 **SPARTAN Dorm**

Back at the SPARTAN dorm belonging to DeMarco and Carter, Daisy and DeMarco waited patiently for Carter to return since he was supposed to be in the room. Carter walked into the room with Momoka behind and instructed her to go back to Ange's room while they held their meeting, "So that's it then. Momoka the Maid will be gone tomorrow morning." DeMarco said breaking the silence between them, "I kinda liked her, maybe I'd like to see her again."

Carter and Daisy exchanged looks then looked to DeMarco, "You know they're not just gonna let her leave." Carter stated taking off his helmet and held it to his waist.

DeMarco scrunched his face in confusion, "What're talkin' about?" He asked cautiously.

"If this base is classified then they wouldn't just let her leave. That'll just compromise the location and other classified information." Daisy explained already knowing the procedure in the event of public exposure. She would know since several scientists during her time on Reach mysteriously disappeared.

"So they're gonna kill her but they'll do it discretely and make sure she's off the base before it happens. Interesting." Carter said aloud place his free hand to his chin in thought. The other two knew he had a plan ready to spring once the time was right.

DeMarco grinned, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with determination.

Daisy rolled her eyes in response already knowing their intentions, "This isn't our fight." She said being the reasonable one in this situation. Naturally, this wasn't their fight but what else would they do?

"Then ask yourself; what is?" Carter questioned, "Between the base, the teenage Para-mail girls, the technology, there are similarities to Reach." He expressed interest and similarities between Arzenal and Reach. Daisy narrowed her eyes to Carter with a frown and a gripped fist, This base wasn't at all like Reach in Daisy's eyes but Carter meant no offense by it.

"I was on Reach once but it wasn't as you remembered. I trained on the Infinity." DeMarco abruptly said easing the tension between Daisy and Carter.

Seeing Carter's intentions and logic behind their actions she eventually submitted, "Just give the order then we'll do it." She "kindly" told Carter. She didn't know what is was but she would dislike him for whatever reason and though there wasn't a motive behind it, how could she?

Carter nodded acknowledging Daisy's words, "Then we're in agreement. By tomorrow's dawn we move out." He said concluding the meeting. Daisy left the room shooting Carter a glare as she passed him and Carter cautiously watched as she did.

 **The Following Morning**

Momoka had made her way to the main hanger courtesy of Arzenal's guards. Daisy, Carter, and DeMarco wasn't around to watch over her as the guards came and picked her up, "Thank you for taking care of me." She kindly told Commander Jill and Officer Bronson with a humble bow, "It was only a short time but I was very happy. Could you please let Angelise-sama know?" She said standing up right with an innocent smile.

Emma held a saddened expression and slowly drew her eyes away for a moment, "Alright." She replied casually hiding the pity in her voice.

"Ma'am, If you would kindly follow us." One of the guards told Momoka. Commander Jill took notice of the guard's weapon holstered to their backs; a bayonet clipped into the muzzle of their rifles. Normally this wouldn't be allowed but nobody seemed to notice or care.

"Yes, In a moment." Momoka responded cheerfully. It sounded like she was waiting for someone. The two guards looked to each other then to Commander Jill who had her attention in a different direction.

"What're you four doing here?" She called noticing three large figures and their mechanical thing heading towards the group several yards out. Each of them held their respective weapons as well as being armored head-to-toe.

"Same reason she is." The center one replied who held a DMR.

"They're my escorts." Momoka told Jill.

"What?!" Jill and Emma shouted in unison immediately looking to Momoka. The trio of armored giants stopped beside Momoka with the two guards assigned to Momoka looked just as surprised as their superiors.

"Commander, with all due respect, with the current engagement with the DRAGON we would like to volunteer in the escort of Momoka to her homeland." Carter explained. The trio knew the fate of Momoka and wasn't going to allow it either for their own motives or Ange's sake.

"We won't allow it!" Emma sternly told the group. She was sort of relieved that Momoka's execution was delayed but she had her orders no matter how she looked at the situation. It has to be done regardless of the circumstances.

"We weren't asking for permission." DeMarco sternly responded purposely cocking his MA5D getting their point across. Daisy gripped the handle of her MA5B as well as the barrel but didn't bother lifting it just yet.

"We question the ability and experience with your security guards, no offense of course." Orbit said. It was filled in once it met with the SPARTANs and obviously liked the idea of protecting the Maid by any means necessary. Orbit had it's own motives for allowing the Maid to live.

"We've decided to escort the maid, accept it." Daisy calmly told the officers.

Commander Jill scrunched her face in irritation, "You request has been denied." She told the SPARTANs. Now, they were getting in her nerve by being persistent on escorting Momoka home through the officer wasn't going to do it.

"This isn't a matter of debate, we will see to the maid as her personal escorts and see to that she be returned home safely." Orbit explained to Jill. Recognizing a hesitant speech pattern the group was starting to pushed their limits of freedom on the base however they weren't going to let Momoka die regardless of the reason.

"You can't be serious?" Emma said looking at the tension build up between Jill and Carter. The bystanders nearby began whispering among themselves wondering what was going to happen.

"No more serious than the information we shared. Perhaps another share is in order." Orbit said interrupting the tension. It yawed to Jill who looked back with a frown.

"This isn't a matter of information, There are rules to be followed!" Jill explained irritatedly gripping her fists. The two guards behind Momoka were wondering what to do as they looked between their commanding officer and the SPARTANs.

"Do you honestly believe we classify under these rules of yours?" DeMarco responded brashly.

Jill turned from Orbit to DeMarco, "You're trying my patience, As guests of Arzenal you are to be expected to follow under these rules; our rules." She explained. Now, she was pissed.

The two guards reached for their rifles and quickly pointed it towards the SPARTANs not knowing anything else. Carter, DeMarco, and Daisy all lifted theirs in response. DeMarco had his pointed towards the Officers, Daisy had hers pointed towards the bystanders, Carter had his directed towards the guards, and Orbit was already emulating a reddish color scheme ready to incinerate someone.

The area quickly became a standoff with everyone with their weapons pointed at each other but the problem was firing first. The SPARTANs weren't going to the ones to fire first but only in self-defense and the Norma was going to do the same, at this point a loud bang could ignite a slaughter seeing the SPARTANs could easily mill the lot of them before dying themselves.

' _What are they waiting for?_ ' Commander Jill mentally asked herself looking towards DeMarco's MA5D, ' _Maybe they don't want to be he ones to fire first._ '

Momoka was on the ground ducking for dear life until a voice cried out, "Stop right there!" Everyone turned towards the voice only to find Ange running over with duffle bags filled with cash.

"Angelise-sama?" Momoka said in question. She got up from the floor and cautiously walked over to greet her but stopped when Carter pressed a hand on her shoulder letting her it wasn't safe, not by a long shot.

Ignoring the drawn weapons Ange stopped in front of Emma, "I'm buying that girl." She calmly told the officer dropping the duffle bags down beside her.

"What?!" Emma exclaimed in surprise, "A Norma buying a Human? With these tattered strips of paper? Th-That's impossible." Emma spaced out already forgetting about the standoff. The thought of a Norma buying out a Human was more pressing to her than anything else.

"On the contrary; with enough sufficient funds could do as they please. Isn't that how things work here?" Orbit butted in returning to a bluish scheme. The SPARTANs realized things were quickly dying down faster than anticipated so they lowered their weapons but also kept a close eye on things.

"What?" Emma questioned turning to the mechanical hovering robot.

"Indeed, I'm calling off the transport." Jill agreed and waved off the transport and the guards, "That girl is hers." She said aloud. The guards reluctantly lowered their rifles shouldering it and cautiously walked off. Before turning away they shot the trio of giants a glare.

Commander Jill walked off knowing there wasn't anything else to do around there, "W-wait." Emma called out taking the duffle bags and followed in behind Jill.

The SPARTANs watched Ange and Momoka have their moment, "I can stay? I can stay here by your side, Angelise-sama?" Momoka asked in a kind soft tone.

Ange turned around and prepared to walk off, "Ange. My name is Ange." She told Momoka with a slightly turned head answering her question.

Momoka's face brightened up with tears forming in her eyes, "Y-yes, Angelise-sama." She exclaimed in joy following in behind Ange.

As the two walked off the trio looked amongst each other, "So it all works out in the end." DeMarco casually commented.

Daisy nodded in response, "If Ange didn't show up, we may have had to kill them." She said. There wasn't distaste or praise in her voice because she was fine either way.

"Let's go. There's nothing else for us to do here." Carter said cocking his head and walked off. The other two SPARTANs followed in behind with the cautious gazes of many bystanders.

 **Commander Jill's Office**

Commander Jill was in her officer filling out reports and paper work regarding Momoka. It was pretty standard but the guests were becoming more of a hassle than they're worth and didn't the main military come in and try to detain them. Things were just coming more and more complicated since Orbit decided to share some of it's technology Jill approved, taking away the guests would also main getting rid of the technology. She'd rather keep it for Arzenal than give to her superiors since they're losing more Para-mail Riders than they're gaining.

A familiar hovering sound approached the door from behind, "Door's open." She called still working already know who was at the door.

"Commander, I feel obligated to apologize for the behaviour that was demonstrated at the hanger today." Orbit hovered in explaining it's reason for being there. It stopped just at the door and waited for a response

"Apology accepted." Jill accepted the apology. She stopped her paper work and looked to Orbit contemplating on whether to ask a question.

Orbit waited as if it paused to think about something, "I find it rather odd how quickly you answered. Was there something you wanted to discuss?" It explained and went straight to the point. Orbit wasn't the one for pointless idle chatter unless it was one of it's Reclaimers wanting information.

Jill chuckled as he went straight to the point, "Yes, it's about the information sharing you offered earlier." She casually said pulling a cigarette from her desk.

"I was actually lying when I told you that I was serious about sharing information." Orbit admitted with meek response. Though it had opened up to the SPARTANs it hadn't done so towards the others.

Jill had suspected a bluff but it doesn't matter that this point because she was more interest in what Orbit had to offer, "Either way you peaked my interest. What would it take for me to attain this information?" She asked with a curious but cautious look on her face.

Orbit pause again thinking about something to respond with then spoke up, "If you allow my colleagues and I full access to the base rather than just the common areas." Orbit told Jill. It was hoping for Jill to deny that request as he shared to much already though it would be nice to see an advancement to the base's armaments.

"That's a pretty seem price." Jill quickly responded leaning back in her chair after lighting her smoke.

"Like the blueprints we discussed before. Does it suit your needs?" Orbit said with a relieved tone and asked a question. Jill took notice to the slight change within the tone of it's voice.

"That has yet to be seen since Mei says it can be constructed though it'll be crude in it's design." Jill explained to Orbit. The design was simple enough but the problem was finding enough power to generate it."

"Very well, So how about it?" Orbit pressured Jill into refusing the new terms and agreements though it wouldn't go the way it planned.

Jill though about her response, "I'll consider it, for now just wait until I send for you." She said waiting out her answer as it would only cause complications and the possibility of the higher ups finding out Arzenal has guests it shouldn't have.

"Of course, as you were Commander." Orbit stated knowing Jill has to make a decision sooner of later. It yawed around and proceeded to leave and as he did onenof the girls in the command center walked in.

Jill noticed the girl pass Orbit and noticed she had something to say, "Yes, what is it?" She aksed returning to her paper work.

The girl stopped in front of the desk and spoke, "A signal just appeared on the scanner." She reluctantly told Jill. The girl seemed distressed from her statement as if it were something out of the ordinary.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jill asked irritated by the fact she was being interrupted. It wasn't surprising to her that they would go directly to her if something bothered the base's personal.

"Well...it's more like an Anomaly than a signal." The girl hesitantly told Jill.

"Anomaly?" Jill quietly responded. Now she was starting to see why the girl was distraught with something, "What's so strange about it? Just ignore it." She told the girl.

"That's the thing, we can't ignore it because it almost seems...alien in nature." The girl explained finally revealed what was bothering her. She looked relieved to say that.

Jill processed the thought of something not of this world though Orbit may as well be an acceptation, "Hmm...Just continue to ignore the Anomaly, it'll disappear soon anyway." She told the girl knowing something alien would be impossible due to experience.

"Yes ma'am." The girl nodded and left.

"Did she buy it?" Another voice called just as the girl left the room.

"She just shrugged it off as usual." The girl replied and left with her friend.

"Alien Anomaly" Jill recalled. She though about her past experiences and realized it wasn't that impossible, "I guess our guests might know something."

 **Flash Notes**

 **I just want to say how Cross Ange wasn't how I expected it be. I mean I expected a cliché in one scene and wound up doing the complete opposite of was I was thinking. Though some parts I saw coming.**

 **Act of War was one of my favourite PC games so I decided to reference the book it was based on. There's nothing more like dropping like a bah-zillion nukes on one target. Oh, and Carter will have another book turned VG, maybe one of Tom Clancy's books, I dunno yet.**

 **I kinda drew some art work about this fic but it's really "meh" if you know what I mean. Just type the title of the fic into your search engine and you'll find 2 pics I drew. Personally I think they could use some work.**


	6. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Spartans of Death among Angels and Dragons**

 **Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gain**

Ange just had came back from an engagement and was about to head back to her room when she heard a voice cry out from behind, "I've had enough, you scrooge!" The voice of Rosalie sounded. Ange turned her body slightly to get full look and seen Rosalie in front of the 1st Troop, "We can barely afford our meals because you keeping taking all the money." Rosalie gestured to those behind her.

Ange didn't say anything but responded by pulling money from her pocket and proceeded to hand it over.

Rosalie took one glance at he money and gritted her teeth, "What's this?" She demanded with scowl. She wasn't sure if it was for real of a cruel joke.

"For your troubles." Ange casually responded.

"Don't bullshit me!" Rosalie snapped but felt a sudden drop to her body as Ersha wrapped around Rosalie

"All right you two, no fighting." She kindly told the two.

Salia stepped forward from the group as Rosalie struggled to break free from Ersha's hug, "Enough Ange, Why can't you follow orders?" She asked. Following orders is the key importance to any military operation and Ange wasn't doing anyone favors

Seeing that they aren't going to take her handout she placed the money back into her pocket, "I'm defeating the DRAGONs, am I not?" She casually replied as it it was a daily thing with her.

Salia gritted her at her response, "That's not the point!" She snarled. Dealing with Ange was like dealing with a child that wouldn't listen and just be a nuisance, "If you keep disrupting the squad-" ; "Fine me or execute me as you like." Salia was interrupted by Ange mid sentence. Ange turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"Ange!" Salia called. The rest of her team began leaving as well seeing that nothing else was going to happen.

She frowned in frustration. Turning to her left and seeing DeMarco walking towards Jasmine, "Oi Maverick, I've taken the liberty of ordering special sizes for you and your comrades." She told the man clad in bluish armor, "There in the specially marks boxes labelled, "Special Order"."

"Thanks, I guess." DeMarco replied rubbing the back of his helmet not knowing how to respond to that. He looked around seeing Salia looking back and gave a slight nod.

"Maybe now you'll spend some of that money you three have been saving." Jasmine said to DeMarco shortly after glancing at Salia.

DeMarco sighed, "Maybe later." Be kindly told Jasmine. It pained him to think that he couldn't try on the clothes because that would mean taking off his armor and figuring out a way of putting it back on.

 **Salia's room**

Later on in the day Salia returned to her room and began her daily captain's logs, "Maintain discipline and follow orders...if she can't do that, we may to force Ange off the Villkiss." Salia typed on to her notebook. She stopped and rubbed the bridge between her eyes, "Log Complete, no additional notes. Causalities today: Zero." She finished and closed the notebook and headed straight to bed.

 **SPARTAN Dorm, Morning**

The following morning the trio of SPARTANs meet in DeMarco and Carter's dorm for the usual meeting to wee things were at. The room has changed drastically since their arrival. The beds were used at work benches and tables for their weapons. The end tables were used for smaller items such as clips, rounds, knives, and their helmets. Daisy leaned against the side wall and DeMarco and Carter stood in the center, "What's in for our usual meeting on things?" DeMarco asked his comrades.

Daisy turned her head slightly from the door and spoke, "You mentioned The Infinity." She said. Though it had been brief, the two SPARTANs haven't forgotten about what DeMarco said.

"So you were paying attention. Didn't think either of you would be listening." DeMarco admitted. He wasn't expecting the two to bring it up since they basically brushed it off.

"So what was The Infinity?" Carter asked implying he was listening what DeMarco told the two.

"The largest ship the UNSC has ever built equivalent to a Covenant Supercarrier. Pretty much a flying fortress." DeMarco said with a grin. To him, the ship was pretty much a base of it's own. It'll take weeks or months to walk from one end to the other it was so massive.

"Where would they get the resources to build something of that scale?" Carter questioned. During his final days on Reach the UNSC seemed to struggle to fight against the Covenant.

DeMarco expression went from serious to stunned in realization, "You two don't know do you?" She asked aloud scanning from Carter to Daisy.

"If you have something to say then say it." Daisy told DeMarco with a serious tone.

DeMarco sighed and simply shook his head not knowing how to tell the two then finally spoke, "The war with the Covenant is over." He told the two, "We won."

Daisy and Carter's expressions didn't change even the slightest. It seemed unbelievable coming from DeMarco but his expression said otherwise. Of course instead of reacting or acknowledging it more questions came up regarding the outcome. It didn't bring closure whatsoever.

Daisy then leaned off the wall and join the two in the center, "Then why commission another SPARTAN program if the war's already over?" She asked questioning the existence of a 4th SPARTAN Program.

Feeling a bit of hostility DeMarco sighed, "Not everyone is incline for peace. There are still remnants of the Covenant out there and on top of that insurrectionists that continue to fight the UNSC so why not have another SPARTAN Program?" He explained to Daisy and ended with a question. Those were some good points he said and it would seem that once one problem was dealt with more would just takes it's place

"Things must've been that bad to commission another Program." Carter butted in speaking before Daisy could speak.

"I'll admit things have slow down a bit and you can't have the UNSC without SPARTANs." DeMarco said with a nod. Looking at DeMarco's expression Daisy and Carter knew the SPARTANs had become a symbol for the UNSC so being without wouldn't look right.

The trio fell silent as they looked to each other with questionable looks. Daisy and Carter looked to DeMarco as if he joking but he sounded convincing enough to believe but either way there were questions that needed to be answered.

Carter let out a casual sigh loud enough for the two SPARTANs to hear him and turn their attention to him, "What do we do now?" He questioned. Between dying, no UNSC contact, war they have nothing to do with, and the Covenant War being over; there pretty much is no guarantee they'll ever return back to the UNSC controlled space.

"What do you mean; _what do we do now_? It doesn't matter." Daisy replied with a cold but calm tone, "Our duty as soldiers is to what we do best, no matter the cost." She reminded Carter of a SPARTAN's duties but there were differences between IIs and IIIs she wasn't aware of.

"You make it sound like soldiers are just machines." DeMarco commented in place of Carter before he could have a chance to respond.

"I concur." A familiar automated voice sounded. It caught the trio off guard but neither of them reacted and simply looked down to find Orbit on the floor tilted up looking back.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Carter asked with a stern tone. DeMarco's tactless comment may have turned into a debate among Orbit and the two SPARTANs.

Orbit hovered from the floor and slowly began yawing around in place, "A Soldier believes in morals on wether or not what he or she thinks what is right and wrong. A Machine however does not, it is a tool that has no morals and does things accordingly to the user." It explained the differences between a soldier and a machine though it sounded like it was referring to the SPARTANs.

After a brief pause DeMarco spoke up, "You're comparing us aren't you?" He asked with a casual expression.

Orbit then yawed to DeMarco and pause for a brief moment before speaking, "That was not my intention, you made that assumption was all in your own. Why, Do you have morals?" Orbit explained and questioned if the SPARTANs had morals although they do but the Forerunner Monitor makes it sound like they don't any.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Carter abruptly answered before DeMarco spoke. If anything DeMarco answered with a defensive tone.

Orbit yawed to Carter and paused processing what he just said. The silence had and ominous feeling especially coming from Orbit itself, like it had something it wanted to say, "No further statements." Orbit stated with a little bit of a disheartened tone. Orbit then yawed to the door and hovered out making a sputtering sound as it left the room.

Daisy didn't look the part but she seem troubled. Carter immediately noticed the sudden change in Daisy's body language, "You seem bothered." He commented looking at Daisy.

Daiisy didn't respond and headed towards the door, "I'm going for a walk." She said coldly. She either didn't have time for anything and check up on Momoka or she simply conflicted about the situation itself.

"Hey, Daisy." DeMarco called just as Daisy stepped in front of the door. She stopped and slightly turn her head listening in on what DeMarco had to say, "Loosen up, Live a little." He told her.

Daisy didn't respond to that either but scoffed at it and walked out the door. DeMarco shook his head, "Are SPARTAN IIs always this serious?" He asked looking to Carter.

"Most of them are. Though there are a few that are more casual than most." Carter acknowledged the seriousness of most SPARTAN IIs. Carter was referring to Jorge - 052 because he seemed casual especially when it came to civilians.

 **Jill's office, Night**

The day goes by without incident and without an attack by the DRAGONs. The SPARTANs were offered tours to the restricted areas of the base but they declined as they were on edge. Just as the day goes to an end, Salia goes to he Commanders Office for a requisition, "Captain's log, March 4th. We received a message from outside Arzenal." She said recalling the events from her time at the office.

" _Arrived at the southern edge of Galia, but no sign of our friends. Planning to continue recon towards the Empire of Misurugi._ " Jasmine read aloud the message printed on a sheet of paper, "That snot-nosed brat is still alive." She stated lowing it to look at Jill. She, Maggie, Mei, Salia, and Orbit were all present in the commander's office.

Salia rose a hand to her chin in thought, "Tusk." She said softly remembering a face.

"Yeah." Jill acknowledged.

"To think it was _actually_ him that saved Ange." Maggie responded with a slight smirk. She was thinking it was the trio of giants that saved her.

Orbit hovered from beside Maggie to face her on the right side of Jill, "Yes, if I recall correctly; he was quite the mechanic." It commented in delight.

"So it was him that fixed the Villkiss." Mei stated. She sounded astonished hearing that the Vilkiss was repaired by Tusk.

"More or less." Orbit commented.

"Are you saying Ange was alone with a man?" Salia exclaimed at he mere though of Ange being only with a man, much less around her age.

Jill adjusted in her sit in response, "Unlikely, they were with them." She said referring to Orbit and it's Colleagues.

Orbit yawed in place to face Jill, "Evidently not, we had only encountered both Ange and Tusk on a beach head. We do not know much prior to our encounter, on a side note; Ange was extremely flustered before his departure." Orbit explained.

"So she was alone with a man." Salia said confirming what she just heard.

Orbit then yawed to Salia, "In a sense; yes." It told her.

"Jasmine, you're in charge of contacting Tusk." Jill ordered Jasmine, "We'll need his help again soon." She said. It sounded like things were going to happen eventually and Arzenal will need all the help it can get.

"All right." Jasmine acknowledged.

Jill took out a cigarette and began smoking, "So our problem here is...You want Ange removed from the Villkiss?" She stated wanting confirmation what Salia brought up before hand earlier in the day.

"She's arrogant now that she can use the Villkiss better. Her selfish behaviour will some day put the squad as risk. Before that happens-" ; "Before that happens, the Captain should do something about it." Salia explained but was interrupted by Jill midway.

"You can handle it. I'm counting on you, Salia." Jill reassured Salia with a faithful smile, "Now, was there for us more to discuss?" She asked looking amongst the group before.

"Yes, I actually wanted to ask the Robot Thing to if I could perform a physical from our guests." Maggie said looking at Orbit.

Orbit yawed to Maggie to respond, "I am afraid that is out of the question. You would have to convince them if you could be allowed but they already know about your "hands-on" behaviour, it will be a while before they allow you to lay a finger on them. Not that they will." Orbit explained. The SPARTANs wouldn't be incline for a physical especially from Maggie.

Maggie let out a blissful sigh, "I wouldn't help it. They're the physical ideal specimens, especially the men." She said licking her upper lip implying she had a different motive by the word ' _physical_ '.

Jill rolled her eyes in response, "Enough!" She told Maggie not wanting to hear any more, "Leave us, Orbit and I have things to discuss." She told the group.

The group minus Orbit nodded and proceeded to leave the room. Just as Salia left she tuned in on what Jill said to Orbit, "What can you tell me about the anomaly?" She asked.

Just as Salia got out of range she heard Orbit respond, "It is all familiar to me but the encryption within the signal says otherwise."

 **Cafeteria**

" _Captain's Log, March 5th..."_ Salia sat at a table alongside Vivian and Ersha. The three of the girls watched Officer Emma Bronson tell Momoka to reconsider her choice but didn't seem to go anywhere. Salia had her eyes set on someone else. There, standing against the wall in the corner stood Carter with a plate in his hand and casually eat his meal in peace.

Eating rice, steamed vegetables, and chunks of meat, Carter took small even pieces with each spoon full. Every so often he'd scan the room for a brief moment and go back to eating but for whatever reason he looked like he belonged.

Salia felt a sense of familiarity as she carefully watched the aged man off in the distance. When he'd walk, he'd walk like Commander Jill. When he stood, he stood like Commander Jill. Salia looked up to Jill and if given the opportunity she felt that she could look up to Carter as well.

"You've been staring at him for quite awhile Salia." Vivian abruptly said interrupting Salia's moment, "You don't like him do you?" She teased wih a playful expression.

"Of course not!" Salia told Vivian causing her to flinch back.

"Settle down Salia, she was only kidding." Ersha kindly said raising her hands to calm her down. After a moment she lowered them and turned to Carter, "He does seem different compared to the other two." She stated with a smile.

"You noticed that too." Salia commented looking back at Carter.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked turning back to look at Carter

"I don't see just a Soldier, but a Leader. The way he presents himself, just like the Commander." Salia explained with a sincere tone. Looking at his causal but stern expression Salia couldn't help but feel slightly attracted.

"I haven't noticed but you're right. He does." Ersha said also just noticing this. She took notice how he stood and carefully watched his body language.

"So what're you going to do about Ange?" Hilda asked walking to the table and interrupting the two. She turned to her right to take a look at Ange, "She's filthy rich so she'll just buy herself out of any kind of punishment and she won't listen to a word you say." Hilda explained as Salia turned to Ange who sat there with a happy maid at her side while she ate.

"What's your point?" Salia asked turning to Hilda. She suspected Hilda hinting at something and if Salia didn't like her answer then she'd just leave.

"She looks down on you." Hilda said with a smirk, "This kind of thing could never happen when Zola was around. Do you want me to taken over as Captain?" Hilda offered to take over as Captain. She had her own motives once she did become Captain.

As expected Salia stood up from her seat and walked down the alley of tables ignoring Hilda's offer. She was frustrated that she figured as much but more so with everyone being selfish. She walked passed Carter and noticed he was finished his plate and staring at her with gazing eyes.

Carter watched her pass by and took notice how Salia dealt with the situation. He was surprised to how that was handle; Instead of taking up Hilda's offer or denying it she chose to walk away. Being a leader himself, there wasn't a better way to handle the situation without a complete outburst from Salia seeing how frustrated she was.

Salia saw he was staring at her as she passed and simply looked away slightly blushing to her face. She left the cafeteria leaving behind confused Ersha and Vivian.

 **Jasmine's mall**

Walking through the opening of Jasmine's Mall, Salia threw a bundle of cash on to Jasmine's lap catching her attention. She held a guilty expression then turn to the floor down beside her, "The usual." She calmly and innocently said.

Jasmine acknowledge the request and directed her, "Use the furthest one down." She told her. It wasn't unusual for Salia as she would come by every so often and relieve stress.

She took the required items and walked towards the dressing room when she notice DeMarco playing pool with a couple of others. Chatting up the girls with tales of heroics and badassery during his time as a SPARTAN IV, the girls seemed more interested in his stories than playing pool.

Moments later Ange and Momoka strolled through the opening and walk towards the clothing section. "I can't have you sleep in your underwear forever." Ange told Momoka.

"I don't mind." Momoka replied. For as long as she was with Ange there were no problems.

"I do." Ange responded taking a couple of pyjamas from the rack of clothes. She hung them over her arm and looked towards the opening, "Jasmine, I'm using the dressing room." She called out.

Jasmine finished a transaction from another girl, "Use the furthest one down." She told Ange remembering Salia's request. As she counted the money for the transaction she realized that room was already in use.

"Squeeze the power of love! Making you fall in love! Bishoujo Holy Knight pretty Salia! Charging next to you!" Salia exclaimed donning on a pink magic girl's outfit. Her clothes laid on the dressing room's bench with a hard copy of a bishoujo novel. Holding a heart with wings wand pointed towards the mirror she smirked, "My shining love energy...will make you fall in love with me!" She said in a cheerful tone and paused for effect.

Almost immediately the curtain to the dressing room opened with Ange standing in the frame. Salia sweat dropped as Ange loosened her eyes and glanced over closing the curtain without a care, "Sh-she...sh-sh-she..." Salia stuttered in a quiet panic, "She saw me. If everyone finds out about this?" She told herself dropping to her knees and thought about the mixed reactions she'd get from her subordinates and superiors alike.

First she imagined Hilda alongside her two friends, "I never thought our Captain would have a hobby like this." The trio began laughing.

Second she imagined Commander Jill with a disappointed look on her face having her back turned as she lit a cigarette.

Finally the thought of Carter shaking his slowly head again with disappointment. Aside from Commander Jill, Carter appeared more let down than Jill was.

She immediately realized that she began looking up to Carter since his arrival and now it was beginning to show. The way he handles the situations between his comrades inspired Salia to be a leader just like him but how could she?

She paused and recuperated then knew what she had to do now, "Fine then." She commented gritting her teeth.

 **Bathing room**

After spending most of the day to find Ange, she didn't find her anywhere aside from seeing Carter, DeMarco, and Orbit throughout the base but Daisy wasn't anywhere to be found. Walking into the bathing room she decide this was her last stop and call it a day. She seen a lone naked blonde female sitting underneath a shower head washing her hair, "I'll kill you!" Salia said aloud drawing her knife and attacked the blonde by impulse.

The blonde immediately turned around grabbing Salia's wrist with a quick reaction and pulled Salia over her back via take down. When Salia impacted the floor the blonded used the other hand and drove it into the ground beside Salia's head cracking the floor.

Salia then realized the person she attacked wasn't Ange but rather a taller blue eyed blonde nobody had seen in a while, "I-I'm sorry D-Daisy." Salia apologized looking into the stern expression of the person holding her down by her wrist.

Daisy didn't respond but took the knife from Salia's hand and pressed it against her neck. It became apparent that Salia was afraid and in shock as to what just happen in less than five seconds. Daisy could easily kill her but that'll just cause complications for her and her comrades and the last thing ther others wanted was unnecessary killing.

"Please don't kill me." Salia said looking into the blue eyes of Daisy. Before when she looked into the serious blank stare, they were the stare of a machine and now those eyes turned into those of a cold killer as read in novels.

Daisy eased off the knife and tossed it aside, "I have no intention of killing you but I will if I have to then I will." She told Salia leaving her on the floor still in shock, "I take it nobody likes Ange." She stated walking over to a bench where her towel laid.

"I never said I didn't like her." Salia said getting up from the floor and rubbing her wirst and then her neck. She had never seen anybody move that fast or take down someone that quick. She could only imagine what it'll be like if Daisy had her armor on.

Daisy tossed the towel over her shoulder after drying herself, "It's none of my business to get involved." She said turning to Salia with the same serious blank look.

"Daisy?" A familiar voice called from the door leading to the shower room. Daisy turn around seeing Ange standing in the floor and Momoka as her side, "What're you doing here?" Ange asked. She scanned her muscular body which still had it's feminine curves to it, she wasn't muscular to the point she was masculine but also wasn't feminine either.

"Leaving." Daisy replied walking passed Ange and Momoka behind.

Gather all her things, Daisy headed out the door and heard Salia shout, "You!" followed by a struggle then a splash shortly afterwards.

Daisy could only imagine what it'll be like if she wasn't taken by ONI and trained as a SPARTAN. She felt relieved for a moment that ONI saved her from a certain lifestyle she now found pointless.

 **The Following Morning**

Daisy spent the majority of yesterday's evening in Ange's dorm wearing her undersuit, Orbit was also in the room doing working on several contraptions. Daisy noticed it felt nice to be out of that armor for a bit and allow more mobility movement but as she said before; she felt more at home wearing it, "Orbit, I need help putting on my armor." She told Orbit deciding not wearing it was enough.

Orbit sounded a buzz in delight, "Of course, Delicate Flower." It stated stopping it was doing before. Hovering over to the neatly organized armor next to Daisy's spot, Orbit shot to beams of Hard Light grasping the back and chest plates of Daisy's armor. Piece by piece, Orbit managed to get Daisy's armor back on.

After a moment or two, they left the room and headed towards Carter and DeMarco's dorm. Along the way, Orbit hummed an unrecognizable hymn sounding sorrowful and Daisy didn't mind for as long it beat the silence but something about it kept reminding her about her time with her flash clone.

Opening the door and walking in, Carter greeted, "Where've you been?" He asked casually reading, _Tom Clancy's End War_ leaning against the wall next to his bed/desk

"Loosening up." Daisy replied placing her helmet on Carter's workstation. DeMarco then gave a quick glance over to Daisy as she said that and rose an eyebrow immediately noticing she looked fresh out of a shower.

Just as the DeMarco was about to speak the alarm sounded in his place, "And they're off." He commented after his interruption and referred to the girls of Arzenal.

Carter closed his book and stood over his workstation, "We should help for once." He said taking the necessary gear including his sidearm and rifle.

"For what purpose exactly? We are becoming more trouble than we are worth." Orbit questioned. For once, it failed to see what the SPARTANs were made for.

Daisy took her helmet and holstered the rifle to her back that was kept in the room since Ange wasn't allowed weapons, "We're Soldiers, What else would you have us do?" She questioned. What good is a soldier without a fight? Would they just be peacekeepers? That wasn't what the SPARTANs were trained for.

Orbit sounded a defeated sigh, "I was afraid you would respond with that." It said following the Reclaimers out the door once they'd geared up.

 **Hanger**

"We must commandeer a transport shuttle if we are to aid in their fight against the DRAGON menace." Orbit stated as the group barged into the hanger but as they approached the runway they noticed a bundled up female preparing to mount a Para-mail.

"What are you guys doing here?" The female asked with a stuffy voice and runny nose.

"Ange?" Daisy called recognizing the voice, "Didn't you catch a cold?" She asked. News travels fast at Arzenal and Daisy pays more attention to what's happening seeing how she has nothing to shoot at and nothing better to do.

"Shouldn't you be in bed then?" Carter asked.

"I need to help." She replied with a low tone of voice.

"Not in that condition your not." DeMarco commented.

"I wasn't asking for your approval." Ange told the group. They can see how stubborn she was and wasn't going to back down.

"Very well." Carter acknowledged with a nod, "SPARTANs, Mount up." He ordered pointing to a VTOL transport used for search and rescue.

"Don't need to tell me twice." DeMarco said opening the side door and allowing his team on board. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and headed towards the cockpit.

Carter sat down in the pilot's seat and scanned for the VTOL's ignition, "There's no ignition. Orbit, can you start this thing?" Carter said looking to Orbit who hovered beside him.

Orbit hovered closer to the panel and noticed a sphere in the center, "Hmmm, "Light of Mana" is required to start the transport shuttle. This should not be a problem." It stated. Orbit shot out an energy sphere from it's frontal lens snd placed it into the panel then the VTOL started up.

"Hey!" A voice called from the rear of the VTOL. Daisy and DeMarco turned to look only to find a security guard standing several yards from the back ramp which had been opened.

"Daisy, stall them." Carter ordered flicking switches and pressing buttons to prepping the VTOL.

Daisy wasted no time and shot in the direction of the the security guard. Luckily, the security guard ducked behind shipping crate.

"This is Joan, under fire in the Hanger, requesting reinforcements!" The security radioed but just as she finished the VTOL took to the runway and off the solid ground.

 **Area of Operation**

Out in the open sky, opened a portal leading to another open sky then multiple DRAGONs started spewing out along side a much larger one. The larger DRAGON had horns beamed across it's head much similar to a hammer head shark. It landed directly below the portal opening and waited patiently as it's smaller Scuna-Class subordinates headed towards Salia's First Troop to engage.

"It's huge!" Vivian exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the large DRAGON.

"Oh my, it's big." Ersha commented. This particular type of DRAGON was a lot more bigger than anyone has engaged or seen.

"Salia, tell me about that big one." Hilda told her Captain. She had suspicions about the unfamiliar DRAGON.

"I've never seen such a thing." Salia admitted. Naturally she was panicking inside, she didn't know what to do. First, Ange and now this? As Captain, she suppose to know what to do.

"Salia's never seen it?" Rosalie questioned. Of all the things Salia seem during her time as lieutenant but this wasn't one of them.

"Then it might be-it's..." Chris trailed off in excitement.

"...A virgin." Hilda finished Chris' statement with a smirk.

"We'll be stinking rich bringing new information about it." Rosalie explained. Amy information about new types of DRAGONs is extremely useful and dangerous as an unknown type may devastate the squad attempting to kill it.

"Let's eat this virgin and go home to celebrate in a bath of money." Hilda told her comrades. The majority of them couldn't wait to kill it but had their doubts as to what kind of threat this type of DRAGON could pose.

Not far off, a transport shuttle blew towards the AO at speed, "Where'd Ange go?" DeMarco asked peaking out the side hatch and scanned the open skies. One even fives minutes ago the Vilkiss was right behind them.

"Probably slowed down so she doesn't wind up in the ocean." Daisy replied sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Makes sense due to the current condition she's in." Carter said casually flying the VTOL. DeMarco closed the hatch and went to the cockpit overlooking Carter and Daisy.

"It is obvious that she would proceed with caution, a simply cold could possibly throw her off balance causing her to descend into the ocean below us." Orbit stated the obvious as they just confirmed.

Suddenly the transport began banging and clanking, "The hell?" DeMarco responded scanning the interior of the shuttle. Lifting his MA5D, he went back to the side hatch and opened the door.

"DRAGON! See if you can get them off us!" Carter shouted maneuvering around the DRAGON that slammed into the hull and chassis of the VTOL.

"Proceed with evasive maneuvers. The DRAGON Menace will most likely want to throw us off from our main course." Orbit explained hovering next to DeMarco.

A loud bang sounded from the side of the aircraft as well as an alarm going off, "Not good, They just took out the stabilizers." Carters explained feeling the sudden changed in the control wheel, "Hold on!" He shouted as the aircraft began spiralling downwards.

The aircraft slammed into the ground nose down but what kept it from exploding was a Hard Light coating of the aircraft itself. Landing upside down the side hatch opened with Orbit immediately hovering out, "I am a genius." It stated with pride overing looking the DRAGON engagement with the Para-mails from a ledge.

Crawling out from the hatch, DeMarco slowly made his way towards Orbit with his energy shield drained, "How...even?" He asked with pain in his voice.

"I am full of surprises." Orbit replied yawing around to see DeMarco stagger up to his feet.

A moment later Daisy limped out of the downed aircraft, "That was something." She commented referring to the crash. She turned around to see Carter leaning himself against the frame of the hatch

"Everyone aright?" He asked like it was nothing and all in a day's work. Daisy nodded and turned to DeMarco who stood shaking his head

"Aside from ringing ears, I'm good." DeMarco replied. Carter casually limped over to Daisy and DeMarco.

"I believe you must see this." Orbit told the trio. They acknowledged and headed over to watch the engagement a couple kilometres away.

"What now?" Carter asked looking to Orbit then his comrades. They shared looks with each other then turned to Orbit.

"Wait, something's happening." DeMarco said cocking his head upwards prompting everyone to look at the engagement. The Virgin DRAGON's hron began glowing a bright orange color. Almost immediately the Para-mails were shot down to the ground.

Orbit sounded a gasp causing everyone to look to it, "A Gravitational Well? Manipulated by DRAGONs?! Impossible, Impossible! Most utterly Impossible!" Orbit snapped bouncing up and down.

"What do we do?" Daisy asked. She wasn't the one standing around doing nothing.

"Why can't just sit here, we have to do something." Carter said. He wasn't planning on standing around and watch the First-Troop get slaughtered by a DRAGON of this scale.

"Worry not Reclaimers, I intend to help." Orbit reassured the group. After everything it's done so far, now it wants to help the Reclaimers.

"Really? How do _YOU_ intend to do that." DeMarco reacted by grabbing the monitor's corner and held the frontal lens toward his face.

After a pause Orbit response was completely unexpected, "Forge." He casually replied.

"Then why don't you _forge_ me an M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle." DeMarco told the Clueless Monitor. The Mr Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, more commonly known as the Spartan Laser. Daisy and Carter looked to each other in response.

Again, after a pause Orbit's answer was unexpected, "Why of course Reclaimer, anything for you." It said with a more casual and relaxed tone.

DeMarco had enough of it's games and shoved it away, "You're hopeless." He commented in disappointment.

With the Para-mails all stuck in the Gravity Well emulating from the DRAGON, one is for certain: they were going to die underneath the high polarity of gravity. Luckly for them Ange had just showed up in time, flying slowly but surely the Vilkiss arrived not a moment to soon.

The DRAGON noticed it as well but a small laser beamed on it's horn caught it's attention. A moment later a laser blast of red energy erupted cracking the horn but not enough to snap it. The DRAGON roared in pain as the Gravity Well disappeared

"Wha...Who's there?" Salia asked via radio. She scanned the areas but noticed nothing until a VTOL with two propellers on wings extended from the base of an aircraft with a bay underneath it's wings.

"SPARTANs, Tonight we dine in hell!" DeMarci exclaimed sitting on a side seat holding a shoulder mounted weapon.

"DeMarco?" Salia called upon recognizing that armor.

"Cutting it a bit close huh Salia." Carter radioed back. His response caused Salia to blush a little in embarrassment.

"Let's just finish this thing and go home rich." Hilda butted in. The only thing she cared about was the money she'd earn taking this virgin

"The sooner the better." Daisy responded. Just as the Dragon was about to charge for another field, DeMarco fired another blast into the horn separating it from it's head. Through a collective assault, the DRAGON was finally taken care of.

 **Arzenal, Hanger**

As the First-Troop left the get their earnings, the trio of Giants along with their robotic companion stayed behind to confront Jill, "That was a hell of a stunt you three just pulled if I ever seen one." She said either complementing the trio or insulting them.

Seeing it could be both or nether, Carter stepped up, "Just doing our jobs ma'am." He casually told Jill. She nodded in response.

"I see you brought an aircraft of your own as well." Jill said noticing the new type of aircraft sitting on the runway.

"Yep, That's a UH-144 Falcon." Carter told Jill. During his time on Reach, the UNSC often used them but DeMarco seemed unfamiliar with the aircraft. Daisy on the other hand could've cared less for as long as the job was done.

"Normally, I'd have you jailed but seeing how you aren't normal so I'll let it slide...again." Jill reluctantly said taking a smoke from her jacket and lighting.

Noticing she wasn't leaving right away she had something else to say, "There's something else isn't there." Daisy stated. Most people would have left but Jilm wasn't like most people.

"A couple days ago we discovered an signal; an anomaly if you will. It struck out as alien and instead of reaching out we ignored it." Jill explained. She immediately took notice how their expression changes as she said alien, "Until the anomaly reached out to us."

After a brief pause Orbit hovered forward, "And? What was your response?" It asked curiously. It had said the anomaly was familiar to it, Orbit had it's doubts about what it could be.

"It requested to speak with you." Jill said pulling out a hand radio.

"Us?" Carter questioned looking to his teammates.

"It requested you by name." Jill told the group handing over the radio to Carter. Once taken, she had turned around and headed towards the base.

Watching her leave, Carter pressed the speak button and shortly afterwards a voice spoke, "Reclaimers, How it is finally nice to speak with you." The voice greeted in a low dark tone. It wasn't sinister in anyway, just low.

"Who are you?" Carter asked. A voice refers to the SPARTANs as Reclaimers would only draw suspicion because Orbit does the same and finding out who this voice is would help.

"I believe this is my colleague I mentioned earlier. The one with the plan." Orbit admitted hovering over to Carter's front view.

"Yes, my colleague has already informed you of such, but I understand that the situations have changed due to...unexpected circumstances." The voice explained the uncertain outcomes the group has witnessed so far:

"What do you want from us?" Daisy asked. If bringing SPARTANs in would mean the plan itself was bigger than just and would need some serious legwork. Luckly, the SPARTANs were the best at legwork.

"What do I want from you? That remains to be seen." The voice told the group in a cryptic tone.

 **Flash Notes**

 **I know it's not the best but at least I'm trying. More questions and not enough answers, I hate that because I have to build it up for future chapters.**

 **I loved that Sailor/Pretty Salia scene. It gave me a good laugh when I first seen that, I wanted to involve** ** _Cardcaptor Sakura_** **,** ** _Pretty Cure_** **, or** ** _Sailor Moon_** **for Salia's novel but I know next to nothing on Magic Girls.**

 **It seems like these chapters are getting longer as I write them.**


	7. Odd One Out

**Spartans of Death among Angels and Dragons**

 **Odd one out**

The trio of SPARTANs were at the main dorm discussing the usual but however things were a little more confusing than most, "Does anyone else find this whole situation strange?" DeMarco asked pacing back and forth impatiently.

"That depends." Carter stated sitting on his bed reading near the end of _Endwar_.

DeMarco stopped turning his back against the wall and leaned back, "I mean between creating solid objects, Dragons that are able to manipulate gravity, and Orbit's suppose colleague that knows what they need from us: I'd say things are pretty damn well messed up." He explained. Things were just getting stranger by the day.

Closing his book, Carter stood from his bed and walked to join DeMarco the other two, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around that forge thing." He said.

Daisy nodded in understanding, "Although I'm more interested in Orbit's colleague." She stated. Of all the things she had questions she still wanted answered since she got there and the only one that could answer hem was Orbit's mysterious colleague.

"What the hell?!" DeMarco cried with an outburst, "Things have been all kinds of strange since we've arrived here and frankly you two aren't bother by it at all." He explained sounding frustrated at their current situation.

"One problem at a time DeMarco." Carter told him. A knock at the door broke the building tension between the three, "Someone's here." He said turning to the door and went to check on it.

"Confusion often lead to Chaos." Daisy commented following behind Carter. DeMarco scoffed at her remark and folded his arms.

"Salia." Carter greeted upon opening the door.

Salia quickly looked down and over to her left, "H-hi, I'm here to take you on your tour." She told Carter with casually but nervously.

"Well, let's go." DeMarco abruptly sounded, "Beats sitting around here." He said joining the other two. Carter acknowledged DeMarco's statement and then gestured Salia to take the lead.

First stop was the Para-mail simulation room. The area where Para-Mail Pilots such as the First troop learn to fly Arzenal's Para-Mails. Daisy stood furtherest away from the main group as it held no interest to her. DeMarco and Carter on the other hand were interested in how the main machine worked.

Takin a peak inside the cockpit of the simulation, DeMarco scanned the interior, "So this machine basically trains you to fly on of those mech things?" He asked still scanning the interior.

Salia frown in response, "Train? There's no training involved." She told the trio.

"So Arzenal expects you to fly one without proper handling, sounds like a way to get a lot of recruits killed." DeMarco explained. They're pretty much giving a kid a gun then telling him or her to shoot.

Salia gritted her teeth in frustration, "Look, I don't make up the rules, I just follow them." She snarled.

"Even the UNSC taught us the basics and importance before giving us a gun." Carter stated.

"It's not like we don't have the time to train them, it just..." ; "a huge waste of time. Time that could be used focusing on other priorities." Salia was interrupted by Daisy before she could finish. Salia fell silent processing what she said.

"Interesting point of view." Carter said. DeMarco nodded in agreement and proceeded to head towards the door as the others followed behind.

"That's not what I was going to say." Salia quietly said as she followed behind the trio.

Second area was the Firing range up on top. The firing booths were covered by just a roof to shield the personal from the sun. Down range were cardboard cutouts of DRAGONs.

Looking at the roof and down range DeMarco nodded to his liking, "I could get used to this." He commented gesturing his hands into a pistol and pretending to fire at the cardboard cutouts.

"This is another huge waste of time." Daisy abruptly said leaning against one of the posts of the roof with her arms folded.

Salia sighed in irritation, "If were not in our Para-Mails, it leaves us at a huge disadvantage. Basic weapons handling helps if we're confront by a DRAGON on foot." She explained. Without proper training, the norma are useless on foot especially if it came to combat on foot.

Carter slightly rose his head, "Arzenal gives you a weapon and expects you to learn how to shoot as well?" He asked boldly. It sounds like Arzenal expects a lot and gives nothing in return.

Salia gritting her teeth in frustration, "It's not like that!" She snarled again taking a step toward Carter.

DeMarco stepped in between Carter and Salia, "Looks like to me like Arzenal expects a lot of you Norma." He stated giving Salia a stern glare.

Salia took a step back and let out a breath, "Let's just...move on." She kindly told the trio. She turned around and proceeded towards the terrain of Arzenal's island.

Final area was the obstacle course. Unlike Reach, the terrain was similar to a desert hike trail. Starting at the center and going to one end to the other of the island and circled around back around to the center, the course was more or less a gauntlet run.

"This is something new." Carter commented.

"I'll say, I wouldn't mind running the course for a bit." Daisy agreed looking at the course like a minor challenge.

DeMarco turned his head from the base to look at Daisy, "Not a huge waste of time?" He asked.

Daisy turned back, "More or less." She casually replied.

Salia sighed in relief, "That concludes the tour. Was there anything else?" She told the trio with a reluctant smile. Without a word the trio left and headed towards the base. She Salia shook her head and on e more followed behind them back into the base.

 **Carter, Library**

As usual, Carter spend his free time browsing the Library for new books to read. Something to keep his mind occupied when he finished a book. Scanning through endless titles, he eventually found one that caught his eye and read the title, "Fires of Liberation.". Picking it up and reading the summary he couldn't hell but feel interested. Opening to the first chapter slowly made his way towards the check out reading what it wrote about Angels.

 **Daisy, Clothing Outlet**

Daisy scanned through each hanger looking for a familiar dress she had seen earlier. She just so happen to glance to her left and she the dress in the arms of another girl talking with her friends.

The girl cheerfully chatted with her friends until she was approached by the Blonde Giant of Azenal. She trailed her eyes up the chassis of the giant until she was met with an emotionless gaze.

With saying anything Daisy pointed to the dress in the girl's hands. The girl didn't respond but casually handed over the dress and as Daisy took the dress she handed the girl a bundle of cash before proceeding to the checkout while holding a yellow light jacket.

 **DeMarco, Hanger**

Hovering and scanning over several Para-Mails, Orbit hymned an unusual tone until it heard a voice from below, "Orbit, Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" The voice asked.

Orbit stopped and hovered back down to face the voice, "How do you mean, Young Maverick?" It asked. DeMarco stood there with arms folded and an unimpressed look.

"That whole thing with the forge." DeMarco replied with a demanding to know tone of voice, "How can you create objects out of thin air?" Questioned DeMarco. He'd had never seen such a thing done before since his time on Requiem and the other two prefer not to question.

Orbit didn't really respond and paused as if it was taking time to reflect on an answer, "Oh, Well you see I have a data bank filled with particles. With enough relevant data I can manifest any object using these particles." Orbit reluctantly explained however it was it's purpose to serve the Reclaimers and answer any questions they had.

DeMarco gave some thought into Orbit's explanation, "So you can create almost anything." He asked wanting to confirm a suspicion that just came to his mind.

Orbit sounded a snort, "Of course not, I am not god. I cannot simply wave my hand and create whatever as I can only create non-organic solid objects." It explained in a almost joking tone.

DeMarco rose a hand to his chin, "And you had relevant data on UNSC Technology." He stated confirming what he already knew.

"Of course, My colleague and I scanned and copied several dozen of weapons and vehicles before our voyage to this world." Orbit said, "To put it in perspective; I can scan a certain object, using the dimensions gathered then data is created, via particles I can "recreate" the same exact object using the data from the scan." It explained it's process for forging.

"That's a mouthful." DeMarco commented, "But I see your point."

Orbit the hovered above to get a good look at he UNSC Falcon, "Unfortunately, The majority of my data banks are at a bare minimum since you had me forge that Aerial Vehicle." It said with a disheartened tone.

DeMarco rolled his eyes in response, "So what _CAN_ you forge?" He asked dropping his arms to his waist.

Orbit hovered back down and faces DeMarco, "Nothing short of 1cm cube of iron." It replied. DeMarco nodded in acknowledgement before leaving.

 **SPARTAN Dorm**

DeMarco bursted through the door and walked in like business as usual, "Where've you been?" Carter asked sitting in a newly bought chair strong enough to support Carter while he was in his armor.

"Chatting with Orbit." DeMarco replied making his way to his side of the room, "You?" He asked sitting and laying himself down.

Carter didn't bother taking his eyes on his new book, "Nothing important." He simply replied flipping to the next page of his book.

DeMarco noticed he hadn't seen Daisy around since the tour, "Where's Daisy?" He asked also taking notice Daisy wasn't in the room either as she usually is.

Carter quickly glanced over to DeMarco then back to his book, "Commander Jill asked her for a favor. Something having to do with festival tomorrow." He explained. Carter had seen Commander Jill approach Daisy earlier just as the two left Jasmine's mall.

"I see." DeMarco nodded, "You know, this whole situation is getting stranger the longer we stay." he commented.

"What can we do and where do we go? The least we can do help out in their fight against the DRAGONs until we find out what the hell's going on." Carter explained still keeping an eye on his book.

DeMarco let out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right. When Orbit's colleague arrives, he's got some answering to do." He said looking to the ceiling.

"You can say that again." Carter commented.

 **That was an ordeal after this long and only a short chapter, I think I'm losing my edge. That's not important but what is that I hope you enjoyed it so far as I enjoyed writing it. I can just imagine what you'll all think when Embryo get's involved.**

 **That's all for now, chao!**


	8. Homecoming

**Spartans of Death among Angels and Dragons**

 **Homecoming**

 **SPARTAN Dorm**

Back in the SPARTAN dorm, Carter, Daisy, and DeMarco once more all lazed around doing their own thing. Carter reading a quarter way through Fires of Liberation, Daisy leaning against the wall with her arms folded and eyes closed like she appeared to be meditating, and DeMarco field striping his MA5D whiling looking at a bikini catalogue, "So why are we confined to our dorm again?" He asked with a interchangeable socket wrench in his mouth and still striping his weapon.

"Like I said Commander Jill mentioned something about a festival but first the officials running this facility need to bring in the supples." Carter answered flipping over a page in his book. Daisy open one eye and glanced over to Carter who happen to looked glued to the pages of that book.

"As long as they don't do a room-to-room check I'm fine." DeMarco commented before looking up to Carter with realization, "What about the Falcon?" He asked taking the wrench from his mouth.

"It's taken care of." Daisy stated leaning off the wall, "Commander Jill had it placed in the lower hangers behind closed doors. She's taking a risk by keeping us here." She explained as if Commander Jill needed them some time in the future.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. If you think about, she finally has a secret to keep from her superiors." DeMarco said getting back to work on his MA5D.

At this point Daisy realized that the room was missing something. She scanned the room left and right then to every corner, "Where's Orbit?" She asked once she finished scanning the room.

DeMarco stopped and looked around as well while Carter just kept reading. "Heh, I just noticed he was gone." DeMarco commented.

Daisy then remembered something regarding Orbit she forgot, it wasn't likely for Daisy to forget but this time she did. She casually headed towards the door and just as she reached for the door knob Carter lowered his book.

"Where're you going?" Carter asked with suspicion.

"Back to my dorm." Daisy calmly replied opening the door.

"We were instructed to remain here for the time being." Carter reminded Daisy of their orders from Jill, although it wasn't the UNSC they still had to follow orders.

"It'll only take a minute." Daisy said before leaving closing the door quietly.

Carter immediately took notice how Daisy disobeyed an order for a superior. It's not in the SPARTAN II Program to do so but it sounded like she had something else she was ordered to do. Carter then analyzed the tone of her voice and as subtle as it was, Carter figured it out, "She's lying." He said returning to his book.

DeMarco had stopped to listen to the conversation but shook his head at Carter's words and went straight back to work again.

As Carter was reading he read the dialogue of a little girl, "Go dance with the Angels, Mister!" He said softly before looking out the window into the open sky. Somehow he was reminded of the Para-Mails them he looked to the beds he and DeMarco occupied. Miranda and Coco, were their names. SPARTANs wasn't religious but he had heard the term angel before, back on Reach in New Alexandria he had saved a group of religious folk who referred to him as one for saving them. He shook his head to believing it was an inconvenience.

 **Royal Room**

During Festa, A member of the royal family would attend to oversee the festival as well as keep tabs on the administration on Arzenal. The member was none other than Princess Misty Rosenblum, a former adversary of Angelise Mitsurugi. She was with Arzenal's advisor, Officer Emma Bronson, "Congratulations, you're now a full member of the royal family." She cheerful stated on the princess' recent baptism ritual.

The princess smiled and took a sip of her tea before responding, "May I ask a couple things?" She said still holding her smile.

"Yes, anything." Emma acknowledged in delight.

Misty softened her expression in response, "I know it's none of my business to get involved but I've overheard there's a slight increase in spending. Something to do with oversized male clothing." She explained.

"Oh? Uh...The girls here are..." Emma stuttered as it was unexpected also trying to think of a reasonable response without drawing concern. Commander Jill had strictly told Emma to keep quiet about the recent guests that has taken residence at Arzenal so she had to come up with somthing quickly, "...putting together...uh...a play...as part of a hobby of course!" She reluctantly explained to the Princess before shooting her a nervous smile hoping she wouldn't figure out the deception.

"Oh how so?" She curiously asked. It was unlikely but also not uncommon and she wanted to Emma to elaborate. Misty was also those individuals that knew of Arzenal's existence and somewhat familiar of what is does.

Her curiosity sent chills down Emma's spine putting her on the spot, "Well...a group of girls wanted to role play as males and none of the clothes here are mens so they had made some special orders and because of their feminine figures they ordered them bigger than usual. Hehehe" She explained in haste and what was at the top of her mind finishing with with a nervous chuckle.

Misty smiled in response dismissing the fact that Emma appears nervous, "It's certainly a change of pace, especially around here at Arzenal." Misty commented before giving a slight chuckle finding the reason cute.

"Y-Yeah." Emma reluctantly agrees while rubbing the back of her head.

"There's another matter I'd like to discuss." Misty states as Emma regains her composure and appears curious this time, "It's about Angelise-sama."

Again, she was caught off guard appearing surprised. Of all the things the Princess would ask it had to regard Ange. Emma wasn't oblivious to the fact that Misty and Ange were close acquaintances but asking about her was something she wasn't expecting.

 **Beach**

On the island of Arzenal there was a little beachhead used for various reasons, one of which being the site of a festival for the Normal the call "Festa". The purpose was to let loosen and relieve stress by allowing the Norma to participate in various games as well as enjoying the vendors brought from the mainland. Walking from inside the base with Orbit waiting by the frame of the exit, Daisy donned on a Red two piece bikini with black trims. As she drew closer she could hear the sounds of cheerful screams, "Yay!" A girl shouted from a distance.

Orbit yawed to see Daisy walking towards the exit with a towel slung over her shoulder and a pair of shades hooked on the string of her bikini, "I was beginning to wonder that you were not going to show up, I was afraid you had forgotten." Orbit greeted in delight before hovering over.

Daisy didn't bother looking at Orbit and just kept walking, "Why did I agree to this again?" She asked with a monotoned voice.

"You had mentioned that you needed to _live a littl_ e." Orbit replied following beside Daisy as she left the corridor and into the sandy beach.

Closing her eyes from the sudden hit of sunlight and reacted by putting on her shades, "This was not what I had in mind." She commented.

"Regardless, Commander Jill insisted that you attended. Show the other girls that there is more than just being a tall walking machine." Orbit explained before stopping into a halt.

"Daisy!" A voice called out from the main area.

Already ahead of Orbit, Daisy stopped and turned to look at the monitor, "I best be off, Males aren't generally suppose to be here." Orbit said before yawing 180 degrees.

"But your not a man." Daisy said with slight interest than she normally gives.

"Once, in another life maybe." Orbit responded as he started sputtering back towards the corridor, "I was not always like this." He finished with a cryptic tone.

Daisy rose an eyebrow intrigued at Orbit's response. For a machine built by a dead civilization, it would appear that it is a lot more than what it appears to be. For Daisy, Orbit was full of surprises and she couldn't help but feel intrigued.

Running over and slouched over in exhaustion, Monoka panted to catch her breath, "...Daisy..." She greeted resting in her knees.

"Momoka." Daisy greeted turning back ahead towards the main area of Festa and continued walking passing the Maid.

Finally catch her breath and stood up right only to find Daisy passing her, "Have you seen Ange?" She asked turning her head in accordance to Daisy's movement.

"No I haven't. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find Commander Jill." Daisy replied with apathy and brushed off the Maid and continued onward.

"Uh hey! Wait up!" Momoka cried before attempting to catching up with the giant blonde bombshell.

 **Cafeteria**

With the majority of Arzenal's personal at Festa the base was dead with nobody in sight or wandering as it was mandatory for everyone to attend with the exception of key personal. For Carter is was perfect but for DeMarco it was boring. Both of them sat opposite from each other at a cafeteria table and throughout the base was nothing but silence which Carter used to enjoy the peace and quiet at the moment while DeMarco just tinkered around with his MA5D to keep occupied.

Closing his book to finish later, Carter looked to DeMarco as he did his own thing paying no attention to the SPARTAN III, "DeMarco, I've been meaning ask." Carter spoke placing his book at the table as a kind gesture.

Placing the parts he had in his hands down beside the main receiver he looked to Carter with meaningful expression, "Shoot." He said leaning back finally having something to do other than listening to the complete boring silence.

"What's life like since the war ended with the Covenant?" Carter asked spending no time in delaying the question as he folded his arms also leaning back.

Before answering DeMarco let out a sigh, "Same shit, different day. Yesterday's enemies become today's allies. Nothing's change since the war ended aside from things being better than they were before." DeMarco explained before deciding to lean on the table using his elbows.

"How so?" Carter responded curiously. He rose a hand to his chin as if he were deep in thought.

"You can get rid of one enemy but there's always someone else to take their place." DeMarco stated looking to Carter with a semi-serious expression, "Like the one phrase goes; There's always a bigger fish." He says before leaning back.

Carter paused as he processed DeMarco's words before speaking, "Not necessarily, it sound more like cutting off one head while two more take it's place." He comments placing his hands together on the table.

"You got that right." DeMarco chuckles folding his arms, "There are so many splinter groups since the collapse of the Covenant it almost feels like the war didn't end at all and on top of that insurrection came back. It never ends does it." He explains finishing with shaking his head.

"Not surprising." Carter acknowledges leaning off the table, "Do you think we'll get back when this is over?" He asks looking out to the afternoon sky.

"Good question." DeMarco answers with a nod and a grin, "Do you think anyone has cheated Death before?" He asks brushing his hand on his scalp around to the back of his head. Of course he was just half-kidding because the only known SPARTAN to have every cheated Death himself was none other than John-117, if anything luck has nothing to do with the Legendary SPARTAN.

Carter gives a slight smile, "Good question." He comments before looking to DeMarco with a raised eyebrow, "What do you think?" He asks with a hidden intention behind it. SPARTANs Never Die, even though Carter has witnessed a sver SPARTAN deaths, there was one he knew that cheated Death.

 **Beach**

Daisy and Momoka spent their time wandering the Vendors of Festa. Daisy observed the behavior of the each girl as they passed certain vendors and attractions such as the Mini-Ferris Wheel, Merry-go-Round, a Bounce House, and other sorts of carnival games. They were all having fun, a rare sight for Daisy to see a military installation like this such as Arzenal. Although she had no particular interest with any of these attractions she felt it wouldn't hurt to try just because.

Momoka watched over Daisy as if she was Angelise herself due to the similarities she shared. One moment Daisy was here, next moment she wasn't and in a frantic panic she scanned and ran around the area before spotting her attempting to ride the Merry-Go-Roung, "Whaa! Daisy-Sama!" Momoka screamed running over.

Having stopped at the entrance gate by the ride coordinator who reassured Daisy that the ride was for children and after a brief analysis she let it go as it was typical for a children's ride but as she left the gate she noticed a little girl sobbing who couldn't quite make the height requirement standing beside the entrance while her friends got to go. She looked away minding her own business until she was reminded of what Orbit had told her, ' _You had mentioned that you needed to live a little...Show the other girls that there is more than just being a tall walking machine_.' Daisy mentally played back like a prerecorded message.

As Momoka approached Daisy she immediately turned around and proceeded back to the Merry-Go-Round, "Daisy-Sama!" She groaned as the SPARTAN passed her.

Feeling sad and tearing up the little girl held the protective fence like she was place behind bars. She felt a pair of hands rest on her hips and much to her surprise she was immediately lifted up to the sky and placed upon a blonde woman's shoulders. She looked to the blonde surprised, "Uh...H-Hi?" She reluctantly greeted.

The blonde turned her head to look at the girl from the corner of her eye, "Standing around doing nothing is no fun, let's go find something to do." She told the little girl with a soft voice

The little girl's expression brightened at Daisy's soft words, "Ok!" She acknowledged allowing Daisy the courtesy of walking around. Moments go by with Daisy and the little girl finding themselves amongst the crowd of Festa. With the help of Daisy, the little girl rode the Merry-Go-Round with the SPARTAN at her side holding her hand, won several prizes wt the carnivals games, held a rifle at the shooting gallery. In the midst of all this Daisy realized she was having fun, was it because of the little girl? Whatever the reason she found it delightful seeing how the little girl was having the time of her life. Now standing beside the snack vendor towering over the little girl, Daisy watched her snack on a popsicle. The little turned to Daisy and looked up giving her a big grinny smile, "Thank you, Onee-chan." She told Daisy with a cute expression.

Seeing her expression froze Daisy not knowing how to respond. After a brief pause smiled back and patted the little girl's head, "Don't mention it." She told her using a soft kind voice. As the little girl looked away smiling, Daisy eased her smile and gave a semi-concerned look as she looked to her hand, why? Looking back at her SPARTAN career and not once did she express this kind of affection towards anyone, "Is this what it was like...to be human?' She thought to herself thinking of her flash clone and the kind of life she could've had if she wasn't accepted into the SPARTAN Program. She clasped her hand into a fist and immediately lowered it focusing her attention to her surroundings, this wasn't what she had in mind indeed.

As the day progress, Daisy found herself at the center of attention especially amongst the children. Every so often a group of kids would come up to Daisy and asking her questions on why she was so big and sometimes ask for an autograph, "Thanks, Miss!" The little girl gratefully said before leaving holding a piece of paper with Daisy's new signature reading " _D-023_ ".

With Momoka beside her, she was amazed by how the female SPARTAN handled the kids especially coming off as a cold machine, "You're really good with kids." She kindly told Daisy.

"No I'm not, they're really good with me." Daisy reassured Momoka. SPARTANs generally don't socialize with anyone, it wasn't considered important, "I...We have been trained for one thing and one only. We don't know anything about life outside the military." Daisy explained to Momoka maintaining her professionalism and stoic expression.

Momoka now held nervous expression as the situation became a little awkward, "Well...you seem sociable." She stated with a nervous chuckle.

Daisy turned to Momoka no blind to the fact that she appeared nervous but ignored it, "I'll take that as a complement." She softly told Momoka.

Before Momoka could respond a voice overcame hers, "Hey! Blondie!" The voice shouted far off to Daisy's left opposite from Momoka.

Turning to see who the voice was, Daisy found Rosalie standing there with her hands on her hips and with Chris just behind her, "Oh, it's you." Daisy greeted with a monotoned voice. Judging by the tone of her voice she was less interested in greeting her than she was with Momoka.

"That's right." Rosalie acknowledged shooting Daisy a challenging expression, "You think your prefect aren't you!?"

Daisy didn't respond but just stared at Rosalie. She was reminded of her time on Reach when she had heard one of her fellow SPARTANs was challenged by a few cocky ODSTs just after their augmentations but this was different. This was a teenager attempting to challenge a fully developed SPARTAN and Daisy knew better.

"Rosalie..." Chris calmly called her friend with caution.

Daisy turned to Rosalie and started walking, "If you're looking for a fight, don't bother. I already know what's going to happen." She says with a serious tone.

Rosalie chuckles confidently as Daisy passes by, "Oh we're going to fight alright, but not in what you think." She tells Daisy before turning around to her.

Dewolfe stopped and turned to look at Rosalie through the corner of her eye. Intrigued, she gave a cautious expression before turning her body half way wanting to hear Rosalie speak.

"Because Today, you'll be fighting on my turf!" Rosalie confidently and boldly told Daisy pointing a challenging finger towards Daisy, "I challenge you in the Festa's Annual Sports Festival!"

Remaining stoic, Daisy became unsure about the situation in general, "You can't be serious..." She said with little enthusiasm.

Rosalie then placed her hands on her hips and shot Daisy a grin, "I'm serious alright, unless you can't do it." She taunted leaning forward in a slight bow while looking at Daisy.

Daisy scoffed at her remarks, "I don't have time for childish games." She told Rosalie before turning around but immediately stopped when she saw Commander Jill.

"Daisy, Step out of your comfort zone and _live a little_." Jill told Daisy with reassurance, "We all could use a bit of leisure from time to time."

"Commander Jill..." Daisy stated looking at Jill's mechanical arm. Now that she's gotten a closer look why she wore that cape she considered Commander Jill's words seeing how distinguished she was before turning back to Rosalie "...Very well, I accept your challenge." She said with little interest and like it was nothing than a task that needed to be done.

The first of the games was the infamous swimsuit melting bun-eating contest. The objective of the game was to open a bun package and eat it before the swimsuit melted, because of the high concentrated salt in the water the swimsuit was specially designed so that the fabric would react would literally corrode away.

Daisy kept thinking how childish and pointless this was but nonetheless participated. She waited behind the line like everybody else and waited for Jasmine to fire the starting gun. Evidentially she towered over the other girls and much to Daisy's interest, they weren't going to be intimidated by her overwhelming size. Once Jasmine sounded the gun everyone darted towards the water like wild animals, Daisy was the only one left in the dust in surprise. It wasn't before long she too headed towards the water and just as she hit the water she could hear the swimsuit eat itself away. She spent her time attempting to get a bun but each time she would reach for one another girl would have gotten it. Looking around keeping her cool it was like she was thrown into a warzone like she was on Harvest, for the first time she froze because this wasn't anything like a warzone but still everything was frantic and crazy. Just as she was about to move again she heard a whistle go off along with Jasmine calling her name and before she knew it, her swimsuit had melted off. She lost. She made her way back to the beach along with several others.

After the event ended, they started the next event. An egg balance race, but unlike most races the participant would have to use their chest the balance the eggs. Sounds simple right? No, Easier said than done. It was a lot hard than it looks and Daisy was going to figure it out.

Once again the race started only this time everyone was more cautious than the last event. Slowly walking forward while making sure the 5 eggs are well balanced between her chest wasn't hard for Daisy because of her SPARTAN coordination but the eggs were inconsistent with each step they would move. Because of her augmentations, her figure and bosoms was larger than the average woman and despite her size, she can't keep the eggs in between her perky breasts. She managed to get part way before she dropped two eggs and when she went to stop and look for Rosalie she dropped another one. She was down to two eggs and just as she was going to proceed Chris darted past with at least a dozen eggs in between her chest. She and everyone else were surprise to see someone move that fast with that many eggs. Daisy had dropped all her eggs before she could make it to the finish line, typical, as expected the eggs were flimsy despite Daisy's training as a SPARTAN.

The next event was Flag Collection on Skis. Using cross-country skis, the object of the game was to collect as many flags as possible on posts throughout the game area and make it back to the designated starting point. Again, easier said than done. Not all of the girls knew how to cross-country ski including Daisy and very few knew how to. This was something she had to figure out and through SPARTAN ingenuity she will figure it out.

Once the game had started, Daisy had stopped to observe the other participants. While most of them fell over she watched those that didn't. Getting the gist of it she started moving smoothly through the sand and towards a flag post. Daisy found Cross-country skiing relaxing but was short-lived she something caught the back of her ski causing her to lose her trip forward and when she attempted to do balance herself out, her skis turned against her and tripped her anyway. Landing on hands and knees she turned to see what caused her to trip only to find Rosalie smirking passing her by. After shooting her a frown, Daisy sighed and got back up to continue her flag collecting. Moments go by and Daisy already has 8 flags and taking a brief look most of the flags are already taken so she proceeded to the end but just when she thought she had enough Chris moved her way towards the finish with a total of 13 flags. Again, this caught Daisy off guard, she hasn't seen such determination in a single person since her time with the UNSC Marines back on Harvest.

As the day became evening, the next event was in the waters this time. Unlike the previous events this one required a partner. They called it "chicken fight" or "water wrestling", the purpose was to have one person would sit upon another one's shoulders and knock off the opponent from their teammates shoulders or have them both fall over and on top of that there was a beach ball the team would need to get in order to win. Once more it was a free-for-all.

Daisy was unfortunately partnered with Salia, a small girl teamed up with a larger woman. It was decided that Salia would be on Daisy's towering shoulders since Salia would get crushed under the weight of the female SPARTAN. Once the game started everyone including Daisy rushed to the center to get to the ball but as expected, all hell broke loose. Luckily for Salia she had an advantage, Daisy's massive size and coordination. A simple push from Daisy was all Salia needed for the other teams to fall over although she did keep the top partners distracted. While Daisy and Salia were pretty much charging their way through the other teams, the ball was bouncing around from hand to hand and when it came to Daisy's team Salia went to reach for it but was met with the hands of Chris. Caught off guard Salia almost fell over had it not been for Daisy maneuvering herself, after regaining her balance the two went on the offensive. Rosalie and Chris weren't going to back down and proceeded to challenge them. Once they were close enough Salia and Chris grappled attempting to knock each other off their teammates shoulders whole Daisy and Rosalie kept their balance. Rosalie decided to pull a risky move and use her leg to push back Daisy and because they were in water the push knocked the teams a few steps but unfortunately for Salia she fell forward when Chris pulled her back. With Salia in the water, Rosalie and Chris were the only ones standing earning them an automatic victory by default.

The last of the games was nothing short of an obstacle course. First the participant would have to race using a big sack and hop over to another line where they would have to spin in place with a bat and try and run over to another line then they would need to race to the finish blindfolded. One final push to Festa's Grand Prize of one million dollars.

By this time most of the participants had dropped out but some weren't going to be dissuaded from the one million cash prize. For Daisy this wasn't about money or pride, this was about completing the task at hand and thus far she happen to lose four rounds of pointless games she chose to be a part of. They were off again, the few girls that remained in the events raced towards the second line hopping in fast paced hops. Daisy made it being the second one to arrive at the second line, she picked up the bat placing one end against her forehead and spinning in place. She didn't know how many times so she spun indefinitely before turning to the towards the third line and she took a few steps into a run before stumbling off to the side. Despite the best of her abilities, even they have a limit. Disoriented, she attempted to stand up only to stumble back down. She looked towards he third line and could see that Chris had put on the blindfold and slowly walked towards the finish line staggering. Daisy shook her head accepting the fact she failed the challenge.

After the games ended Daisy stood amongst the crowd as Jasmine announced the winner of the million dollar cash prize. Chris came out on top amongst the participants, holding a cheque up high she proudly presented the one million cash prize.

"Hey, you did good out there." A voice spoke beside Daisy.

Turning to look at the voice, she saw Ersha holding a soft smile. Daisy didn't respond but simply turned to the corridor at the far end and proceeded to leave. Her task was finish regardless who won, Rosalie didn't win the challenge. However Daisy felt she couldn't done better despite her abilities as a SPARTAN, she was a bit irritated.

Noticing Daisy leave Rosalie grinned, "I didn't want to admit it but she's a lot like Ange." She told Chris prompting her to look at the leaving SPARTAN, "Ange 2."

Seeing her leave as well Chris agreed, "Y-yeah! Unlike the Burn Princess she can be the Cold Knight." She commented referring Daisy in her armor.

"The Princess and her Knight!" Rosalie called out in insult.

"Shut up you two!" Salia snapped at the two girls snickering and giggling.

 **Jasmine's Mall**

Carter and DeMarco decided to go for a walk as Festa was coming to an end. As the passed Jasmine's Mall DeMarco proceeded to head inside, "What're you doing? The mall's closed remember." Carter spoke out before the SPARTAN-IV made his way inside.

DeMarco stopped and promptly turned around with a questioning frown, "No it's not, I just saw Ange rush by with a shopping cart." He said gesturing to the exit on he other end of the hanger.

Carter folded his arms and scanned the hanger towards the exit, "Ange? What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be at Festa?" He questioned taking DeMarco at his word.

"Probably, but I'm wondering if we should see what's her deal." DeMarco acknowledged and asked if they should check on her just because.

"We should, but this is probably considered normal. With all the strange things that's been happening I doubt this is anything new." Carter dismissed DeMarco's concern.

DeMarco look to the exit with an unsure look, "What is considered normal around here?" He muttered. DeMarco was a soldier who didn't question orders but questioned morals and didn't like being kept in the dark for too long.

Wanting him to drop this for time being, Carter needed something to put his mind off things until he just realized something, "Tell you what, why don't we go to the training grounds." He said lightly tapping his arm, "I want to see a SPARTAN-IV in proper combat."

Hearing that DeMarco held a grin before turning to Carter, "In the short time we've been together, you sure know what make's me tick." He said tapping his shoulder as he walked passed towards the other exit.

Carter looked to the exit where Ange had supposed left through. He was a but curious to see what her deal was but ultimately there wasn't a reason to go and investigate. He ignored his intuition and left after DeMarco following in behind.

 **Main Hanger**

Running into the hanger with a shopping cart filled with weapons, ammo, money, and the kidnapped Misty Rosenblum, she stopped upon seeing Hilda holding a gun to Momoka.

"Momoka?" She called in question. Turning to slightly Hilda noticed Ange with a shopping cart and Misty sitting in top of that but payed no attention to her.

"Angelise-sama and Misty-sama?" Momoka question seeing the both of them. It came to her as a bit of a surprise seeing them both, especially in the hanger.

"My, oh, my. The Burn Princess." Hilda greeted in an almost playful manner.

"Momoka? Why are you with Hilda?" Ange asked easing her stance.

"This woman wants me to fly this plane and escape." Momoka answered remaining calm.

"Escape? Why?" Ange questioned. She wondered why because that's exactly what she wanted to do.

"What does it matter to you?" Hilda asked turning around and pointed the handgun in Ange's direction.

Gritting her teeth Ange immediately took an assault rifle, "I won't let you!" She told Hilda pointing the rifle at Hilda.

"Yeah? Are you going to stop me?" Hilda taunted clearly and unshaken.

"Where do you two think you're going?" A voice asked appearing out of nowhere. Standing near the door frame, Daisy stood by leaning against the wall as if she had been there a while.

"You!" Hilda called out redirecting her pistol towards her.

"Daisy?" Ange said in surprise seeing the SPARTAN-II slightly lowering her weapon as she turned took.

Leaning off, Daisy eased her stance, "What are you hoping to accomplish?" She questioned folding her arms whilst looking at Ange seeing some familiarity in her actions.

"Are you here to stop me?" She asked turning around lowering the weapon completely.

"No, but allow me tell you something; when you go back you may not like what you see." Daisy told the two girls attempting to escape before turning to the exit and proceeded to leave, "This is your home, you'll realize that when you find out the hard way."

Hilda scrunched her face in irritation, "How would you know that?" She questioned slightly lowering her handgun.

Daisy ignored Hilda and continued to leave. Daisy had said her piece and now it was in the choices of Ange and Hilda even though she knew what they were going to do.

"Hey!" Hilda shouted trying to get the attention of Daisy before she left, "I'm talking to you!"

Confused, Ange couldn't help pondor her words, "What did she mean by that?" She asked herself before realizing she was doing this for Sylvia. Shaking her head she turned back to Hilda raising her weapon, nothing was going to stop her from getting to Sylvia.

 **Training Grounds**

Just as Carter and DeMarco were going to head towards the arena where the Norma train for hand to hand combat, a familiar officer with round eye glasses called out before they could make it to their destination, "Just what do you think you two are doing?!" She yelled in shock.

Turning around, DeMarco rose an eyebrow, "What? Can't a couple of guys go out for an evening walk?" He sarcastically said.

Emma gritted her teeth in irritation, "Men are strictly prohibited from wandering Arzenal! Especially during Festa!" She reminded them of Arzenal's Protocols regarding men. Commander Jill may have let them wander around but she wasn't around currently.

"Look, it's dark out, every one will be heading straight to bed soon. I don't think anyone is going to be out here until tomorrow morning." DeMarco explained fully turning to face Emma as she marched forward towards the two giants.

"You have some nerve talking to a superior like that!" Emma snarled stopping in front of the two men with her head held high. She wasn't going to let their height intimidate her not even the slightest.

"I'd say the same thing about you." Carter abruptly said stepping closer to Emma.

"M-Me!?" She sounded taking a step back as Carter pressed on. Despite her efforts to not be intimidated Carter made that difficult for her.

Stopping in front, Carter leaned down to get in her face, "You got some nerve talking to a SPARTAN." He told her calmly. The vibe he put on was more intimidating than his height, this got Emma frightened.

Overcoming with fear, Emma expressed extreme discomfort, "Y-you wouldn't dare hit me...I'll...I'll report you..." She timidly threatened. At this point she didn't what was going to happen she was so scared, of she had fallen she would blame it on Carter in spite.

"Who are you going to report us to? Commander Jill?" Carter asked leaning to stand upright while folding his arms, "If I didn't know better, I'd say she has you on a short leash." He said implying that Commander Jill had power over her and because of this she had no power over the SPARTANs.

Emma couldn't counter that regardless of her reasoning, she simply adjusted her glasses and remained calm before turning around and headed towards the exit. He was right, she had no power over them no matter how much she tried to enforce it.

After a brief silence DeMarco sounded a critical whistle, "Damn, you told her." He commented like he congratulated Carter but was nonetheless impressed.

Carter looked to DeMarco with a stoic expression as Emma stormed off, "Wouldn't be the first time." He commented referring to a certain situation with Noble back on Reach.

The alarm sounded suddenly and with a pausing moment Carter and DeMarco quickly sped into a run towards the exit. Fortunately for Carter he had his Sprint Ability still attached to his armor allowing him to keep up with DeMarco's MJOLNIR GEN2.

 **Hanger**

Running into the Hanger, Maggy, Jasmine, and Commander Jill stopped at the run way seeing Ange and Hilda take off with the Rosenblum transport. There wasn't anything they could do at this point but instead watch the two leave. Showing up beside Jill, DeMarco raised his MA5D towards the transport but immediately had the weapon lowered by Jill. Casually walking towards the group with his DMR lowered, Carter appeared composed and calm while the others looked slightly agitated. DeMarco looked to Carter like he was expecting an order before putting his MA5D to his back.

"Oh no, Misty-Sama's been kidnapped by Norma..." Emma stated before fainting at the thought of a lowly being abducting a human. Maggy who stood behind her immediately caught her before she dropped to the floor.

"You let yourself be bought out cheap!" Jasmine scolded her dog; Vulcan, while holding an empty hamburger bag, "Some guard dog you are!" She sternly told the dog as she turned to look at her with and angered look. Vulcan whimpered and lowered her dog innocently.

"Hey c'mon now, Go easy on the poor dog." DeMarco defended vulcan for just being a dog.

"Jasmine." Jill called catching her undivided attention, "Contact the boy."

"Got it." She acknowledged with a nod.

"Commander..." Jill said turning Carter as he had his attention to since he got there, "...We'll discuss your capabilities in my office." She told him with a serious look as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

 **Commander Jill's Office**

In a short while, the SPARTANs met with Commander Jill but Daisy and Orbit were late. Standing in front of Jill's desk, Carter and DeMarco stood at attention. Silence filled the room as they waited for he other two but Commander couldn't wait any longer, "Given the unique stature of your armor, I have no doubt that you're fitted for combat." She pointed out even though it was stating the obvious.

"That's right Ma'am, asking for us is to ask for the best." DeMarco responded assertively with a prideful grin.

The door behind them opened with Daisy and Orbit strolling through. Daisy wore her under suit along with black boots and a pair of black cargos. DeMarco rose an eyebrow upon seeing Daisy without her armor while Carter didn't bother and remained focus on the matter on hand.

Pulling out another cigarette to light she sighed, "Unfortunately, the assignment that you'll be given won't be throwing you in a war zone." She told the group before lighting her cigarette.

Standing at attention beside Carter, Daisy figured what she was implying, "You want us to go after Ange and Hilda correct?" She asked rhetorically already knowing the answer.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, if your implying that the MJOLNIR armor will slow us down you're wrong." Carter jumped in. It didn't matter what generation the armor was from, it always enhanced the wearers abilities. The SPARTANs were made to wear it no questions asked, aside from the SPARTAN IV it was unlikely to have a SPARTAN to have without their armor.

"I have seen you move effortlessly while wearing those but if you were to get caught it would definitely raise an eyebrow. I'm not saying that you would but beyond the vast oceans that around Arzenal are safe havens, An elysium of nations. Only a handful know of Arzenal's existence and it's purpose, it would cause widespread panic if anyone were to find out." Commander Jill explained before taking a puff of her cigarette.

Slowly nodding seeing her point, DeMarco spoke up seeing some resemblance between the original SPARTAN Program and Arzenal, "Understandable, but it's inevitable that this get uncovered anyway." He smugly told the Commander who shot back with a glare.

Carter looked to DeMarco then turned to Commander Jill, "What are you suggesting?" He asked getting to the point. He didn't like he implication he picked up on, it was subtle enough but also obvious in a way.

Seeing that look in his eye, Commander Jill knew Carter wasn't playing any games so she had but tell them what she wanted, "I recommend leaving your armor here for the time being. Move light, move fast." She told them. The recommendation was harmless enough but she had other motives for leaving their armor behind.

"If you want us to operate without our armor then you must joking." Daisy butted in. She too knew what Jill was implying and Daisy had been out of her armor long enough.

Commander Jill sighed hoping they would understand but she would have to attempt to convince them otherwise, "You're going into a warless world for a simple retrieval mission, not into a war zone." She reiterated putting out her smoke in the ashtray on her desk.

Orbit can be heard yawing then orbiting around the trio, "I am afraid Commander Jill is right, You will be traveling in broad daylight. Your Combat Skin would only attract unwanted attention." It stated coming to a full stop in front of Carter.

Slightly seeing his reflection in the front lens, Carter shot Orbit a slight frown, "You're agreeing to this?" He questioned the Forerunner Monitor.

"Are you saying your Combat Skin would hinder your abilities despite your physical evolution?" Orbit asked hovering closer to Carter's face in an imposing manner.

Carter didn't flinch but frowned fully before turning to glance at his teammates, "What do you two you think?" He asked with curiosity.

DeMarco put out his hand flatly and shook it gesturing it was iffy while giving an unsure look, "I guess they kinda have a point." She simply said before looking to Daisy.

"It doesn't matter, although I'd prefer to be in my armor." She told the other two then looked to Jill still stoic like she always had been. Orbit then hovered next to Commander Jill prompting it was siding with her regarding the matter.

Glancing back at both Daisy and DeMarco he turned to face Commander expressionless, "We'll think about." He simply said without emotion.

 **Finally done after all this time, Done! I had some troubles through, first was losing interest and not finding the time to do this chapter, second was trying to find a way to implement Daisy into Festa. The idea was there but how to go about it was difficult to say the least, I also wanted something that's Calm before the Storm kinda thing. Take it for what you will, I enjoyed pondering many scenarios and came up with this.**

 **Now the chapter's end, I want your opinion before I decide on it; SPARTANs with or SPARTANs without Armor? It can go either way and I just want to know what you think of it.**


End file.
